Petit papa modèle
by 3aniwa blue
Summary: Suite de:Une petite givre de bonheur  Marron va à la maternelle! Krilin pourra-t-il laisser son poussin seule dans ce monde nouveau? Est-ce que C-18 trouvera-t-elle son bonheur ailleurs que dans l'argent? Amour, jalousie et humour seront de la partie!
1. Chapitre 1 Le matin

1. Lundi : En matinée

Son père lui tapota sa tête, trouvant tellement attendrissant de la voir ainsi, toute insécure, devant ce monde nouveau inconnu. Ça lui faisait de quoi aussi, de voir son poussin devenir peu à peu une grande fille, et d'aller pour la première fois à la pré maternelle, mais il tenta de ne pas montrer sa peine à laisser sa fille chérie à des étrangers, en lui expliquant les bons côtés.

-Allons, Marron! Tu vas avoir des amis de ton âge! Tu ne peux pas toujours rester à la maison, avec Papa et Maman! Tu vas voir, on a toujours le trac, quand on va pour la première fois à la pré maternelle! Mais dis-toi bien que tous les autres enfants ont aussi peur! Regarde cette petite fille, qui semble sur le point… d'arracher la jupe de sa mère… Ouais, elle semble vraiment vouloir se cacher sous les jupes… de sa mère! blagua Krilin, faisant retrouver le sourire à sa fille.

Elle ria un peu, remarquant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir peur. Des petits garçons qui pleuraient, leurs pères semblant exaspéré et leurs mères compréhensives. Des filles criant et tapant du pied, leurs parents se bouchant les oreilles. Et deux jumeaux qui étaient en très d'ignorer tout ce que leur mère leur disait, comme pour la punir de les abandonner ici.

Elle se tourna son joli minois vers son père, remarquant soudain que tous les parents étaient presque deux fois plus grand que son papa à elle.

-Dit, papa! Pourquoi ils sont tous plus grand?

-Les arbres? Ils sont plus grand parce qu'il y en a plus, ici! Et la terre est un sol plus riche en minéraux pour les plantes que le sable, ma chérie!

-…, fit Marron, comprenant que son père avait compris de quoi elle parlait, mais qu'il ne voulait pas y répondre.

Tout ce qu'elle se demandait… c'était si elle deviendrait comme papa… ou maman.

-Maman est plus grande… parce qu'elle a eut un meilleur minerai? demanda-t-elle, comprenant vite, pour une enfant de son âge.

-Euh… en quelque sorte! fit Krilin, gêné, se frottant l'arrière du crâne, avant de la prendre par la main et de rentrer dans le bel établissement coloré qui était la nouvelle classe de sa fille.

Il y avait des petites tables, des sièges, des jouets de toute sorte! Marron alla aussitôt dans le coin des poupées, n'ayant jamais vu autant de peluche d'un même coup. Krilin observa de air attendrie son enfant trouver l'endroit à son aise, quand une présence et un « Hum-hum! » attira son attention.

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes…? demanda une jeune femme au cheveux mi long, des lunettes sur le nez, un air savant, mais bien gentille, quoi que questionneur devant un individu comme lui.

-Je suis Krilin, le papa de Marron! expliqua-t-il aussitôt, amical, comme à son habitude.

-Ah… Je me disais aussi que vous étiez trop grand pour être un de mes élèves! fit-elle, amusée, quoi que gêner de cette méprise.

-Ah ha ha ha! fit-il, riant de bon cœur de la plaisanterie, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne voudrais pas l'être! … Marron est nouvelle, et donc… est-ce que je pourrais rester un peu?

-Bien sûr! Mais… vous devrez vous préparez à une triste réalité! fit la jeune femme, en déposant une main conciliante sur son épaule, comme pour le préparer à une horrible nouvelle, tout grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est? questionna Krilin, le regard effrayé, s'imaginant à la fin du monde.

-Votre fille grandit… et devra faire ses premiers pas dans le monde… sans ses parents pour lui servir de béquille! … Ex… Excusez-moi! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de rajouter « béquille »!

-Non non non! C'est pas grave! Je sais que j'ai l'air surprotecteur avec mon petit ange! avoua-t-il, rangeant ses mains dans les poches, jetant un regard en biais à sa chérie qui peignait avec attention les cheveux d'une poupée aux boucles blondes chatoyant. Mais… J'ai rêvé depuis si longtemps d'avoir ma propre petite famille à moi… et quand j'ai rencontré sa mère, enfin… l'histoire classique, je me suis promis de la protéger de tout le mal dans ce monde!

L'institutrice resta pétrifier devant l'attachement, le dévouement et la franchise de ses paroles. Rares étaient les parents, surtout les hommes, qui avouaient aussi facilement leur amour pour leur enfant et elle connaissait bien des parents qui laissaient aller leur enfant dans l'univers scolaire juste pour aller eux-mêmes faire leur propre vie. Elle se réveilla de sa semi rêverie et répliqua :

-Je vous assure que sous ma surveillance, votre fille ne risque rien! Bien sûr… tout les nouveaux subissent quelques étapes, mais… personne, à leurs âges, ne sont vraiment méchants!

-Quoi? Vous voulez dire qu'on risque de l'embêter? s'emporta Krilin, agrippant l'enseignante à son poignet, les yeux injectés d'un regard furibond, comme le loup voyant le coyote tourner autour des petits.

-Je… Je vous en pris! Rien de cela n'arrive, habituellement! Je veux seulement vous faire comprendre qu'étant toute seule, je ne peux pas toujours voir tout ce qui se passe dans une classe de vingt enfants! expliqua-t-elle, fermant un œil sous la douleur de la pression faite sur son poignet.

-Ah, c'est vrai… ça doit pas être facile…, dut avouer Krilin, avant de se rendre compte de son geste violent. Oups! Excusez-moi! Je ne contrôle pas ma force!

-Ça ne fait rien! fit l'enseignante, affichant un air de compréhension extrême, bien que secouant son poignet, enfin libre. J'agirais de la même manière, si j'avais des enfants. Mais dites donc… ce que vous êtes fort! Vous vous entraînez?

-Euh… Je suis… un peu un expert en arts martiaux! expliqua-t-il, gêné, ne voulant pas se vanter, mais il fallait dire les choses comme elles étaient.

-Oh! Et père! Ça doit en faire, sur votre C.V.! s'exclama la jeune maîtresse, amusée.

-Ben…J'ai pas de C.V…. parce que je suis pas en recherche de travail, en ce moment, fit le nain, gêné, se rendant compte que comme Sangoku, il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à y mettre.

-C'est plutôt dommage, souffla le dame, affichant durant un à-coup un air triste, déçue, inquiète, avant de se forcer à retrouver le sourire.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? s'enquit Krilin, ayant remarqué son petit élan de down.

-Non non! Ce n'est que… J'avais demander à avoir un surveillant, met la direction ne m'en a pas trouver! Alors… je vais devoir me débrouiller pour les premières semaines toute seule! expliqua-t-elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui racontait ça.

C'était un parent. Il pourrait se faire du soucie pour sa fille, s'il se doutait qu'elle se sente peu à l'aise avec une foule d'enfant. Mais la réaction de Krilin ne fut ni de la crainte, ni un jugement. Il lui prit sa main, et la serra.

-Ça va s'arranger! déclara-t-il, semblant parler au de-là du problème dont elle avait eu le culot d'avouer.

Et la sûreté de son ton lui fit tellement de bien… Elle eut envie de pleurer, mais se retint, lui souhaitant une bonne journée, alors que les autres enfants rentraient, turbulent, songeur ou simplement heureux du changement dans leurs vies.

Alors que Krilin quittait la petite école, sa femme, bien loin de là, sur une petite île perdue dans la mer, buvait un café. Sa posture, le décor semblait être habituelle, mais son air était changé. Ses cheveux décoiffés, ses yeux presque vitreux, portant son pyjama chemise - pantalon de coton à 10 heure du matin. C'était signe que ça n'allait pas. Alors qu'Oolong et Plume auraient imaginé qu'elle était ainsi à cause que sa fille allait à la pré maternelle, s'ils auraient été là. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose, une autre raison, dont Tortue Génial, qui tentait à ce moment même de trouver un plan pour la palper sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, se doutait qu'elle soit la bonne raison.

Le matin même, alors qu'elle tentait de lui faire un lunch, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais, mais ne pouvant compter sur Krilin, lui préparant le sac de Marron et tentant de la rassurer, avait renverser du jus de pomme sur une énorme liasse de billet de vingt dollars. 5000 dollars… Collés ensemble à cause du jus. Elle avait eu beau tenté de sécher le bloc de liasse avec un séchoir, de les décoller doucement, ils étaient tous devenus plus que des petites mottes froissés et sales de papier.

Elle en était encore toute secouer, ayant perdu toute l'argent qu'elle avait gagner en une semaine de dur travaille. (Transport de marchandises volées.) Le seul truc qui lui restait, à elle, c'était le tacot qu'elle avait piqué afin de ne pas devoir transporter la pagaille dans des bras. Terminant son café d'une traite, l'androïde, se décida qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sombrer. Elle se redressa, juste au moment où Tortue Génial, derrière elle, avait commencé à glisser ses bras pour toucher à ces BIP!. Il caressa donc les barreaux de la chaise de bois, et alors qu'il s'interrogeait, la jeune femme partait dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. La porte fermée, les stores baissés, les craquelures dans les murs bouchés! Vraiment, ce n'était pas le jour de chance ni de Tortue Génial, ni de C-18.

-Je suis rentré! s'exclama Krilin, tout souriant, ayant vu sa fille heureuse, entourer de gamins de son âge qui semblait amicaux, gentils et énergiques.

Mais sur son cœur pesait le poids du doute. Et si elle n'y trouvait pas le bonheur? Si on se moquait d'elle à cause de lui, son petit papa? Si on se mettait à lui lancer des cailloux, comme lui à son âge?

C'était avec ces craintes qu'il se fit happer par C-18, le traînant dans le salon, lui montrant le sofa, et avant qu'il ne s'assoit, lui donna la page des petites annonces du journal, fraîchement arracher.

-Tu vas trouver un emploi! s'exclama-t-elle, en croisant des bras, plus une affirmation qu'un ordre.

-Qu-qu-quoi? réagit Krilin, et franchement, c'était normal, vu la brutalité qu'employait sa copine pour lui dire la chose.

-Pourquoi serais-je la seule à amener l'argent? Et doit-on vraiment vivre de la générosité de ton maître, Tortue Génial, jusqu'au bal de secondaire de notre fille? D'ici là, j'aurais eu le temps de me faire tripoter ou zyeuter près de 30 fois! Et encore, Marron, se serait certainement le double!

-ARRÊTE DE TRIPOTER MA FEMME! demanda bien calmement, en gueulant du bas des escaliers, le sage et posé Krilin, avant de revenir vers sa femme, laissant traîner la page de journal sur le plancher, désabusé de sa demande. Tu veux que… Je travaille? Mais où? Et il me faut un C.V.! Me faut-il un salaire bien précis pour faire ton bonheur?

-Sache que je veux seulement que tu gagnes un salaire mensuel! Pas besoin que tu deviennes avocat, docteur ou politicien! De toute façon, ces jobs ne sont pas fait pour toi! expliqua-t-elle, de balayement de la main.

-Et… Faut que je me mette à chercher… toute suite? demanda Krilin, ayant cru qu'au contraire, elle aurait voulu profiter de l'absence de Marron pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, pour au moins réalisé ce changement important dans leur vie à tous, dont lui-même avait de la difficulté à s'en rendre compte.

-Justement! Profites-en, maintenant que t'es en congé de devoir paternel! déclara C-18, de manière bien cru.

-… D'aaaccooord! fit-il, pincé qu'elle puisse insinuer qu'il devrait trouver ça chouette, qu'il n'y est plus Marron ici, avec eux.

Marron pour pleurer quand elle voulait manger, boire, ou quand elle était brusqué. Marron pour rire quand elle était heureuse, quand elle trouvait une situation bien simple comique. Marron pour faire des grands yeux, puis se mettre à se poser des questions, ayant des inquiétudes et des songes bien matures, mais qu'il lui trouvait une réponse simple et enfantine. Marron pour…

-Et arrête de penser ainsi à ta fille! s'exclama C-18, lançant sa tasse de café sur le sol, légèrement jalouse.

-Co… Comment tu savais…? commença Krilin.

-Tu as toujours le même regard, quand tu penses à elle! s'emporta-t-elle, avant de se mettre à parler de manière bien cruelle, sur le coup de l'émotion, comprenant que même absente, Marron comblait les pensées de son chéri, et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas sa place. Depuis qu'elle est née, quand est-ce que tu t'es occupé de moi?

-… C-18… Quand je m'occupe de Marron, c'est comme si je m'occupais d'une partie de toi! Et qui plus est… même si j'ai l'air d'un papa fou de sa fille… je fais des choses pour toi! Mais… tu as raison, quand tu me proposes de trouver un emploi! avoua-t-il, en ne sillant pas le regard de sa femme, parfaitement sérieux, exprimant alors au sujet de l'emploi une note de désolation. J'aurais du peut-être en trouver un avant, pour vous mettre dans une meilleure situation, toi et Marron, plutôt que de vivre sous le même toit d'un homme légèrement obsédé. Mais… si j'aurais fait ça, il aurait fallut que tu t'occupes de la petite…

-J'en suis capable…! Mais je ne regrette pas que tu t'ailles charger du gros de son éducation! Malgré tout, c'est normal qu'aujourd'hui, elle apprenne des choses d'une enseignante qualifiée, déclara-t-elle, venant à côté de lui, le prenant par ses épaules, chassant le poids sur ses épaules qu'elle ou ses culpabilités pouvaient lui en mettre dessus, des fois. Je ne regrette rien de se qui s'est passé… jusqu'à maintenant!

Sur ce, elle se détacha de lui, alors qu'il commençait à prendre goût à ce contact rassurant. Elle lui fit face, les bras croisé, l'air dur et résolu.

-Mais maintenant, tu dois travailler! Je ferais de même, et qui sait? On pourrait se prendre un appartement plus proche de nos prochains boulots et de la pré maternelle de Marron. Et plus tard… une maison assez grande pour que chacun d'entre nous puisse faire ce qu'il veut sans que les entende à travers la cloison des murs!

C'était un beau rêve. Le genre de rêve qui devrait habiter les priorités d'un père de famille, pas la mère! Mais depuis bien l'entend, leurs rôles étaient inversé. Lui, tant qu'il avait sa famille, il pouvait vivre pauvre, dans une maison très petite, continuant de veiller à la sécurité de chacun d'entre eux, préparer des repas équilibrés, s'assurer que sa femme soit heureuse avec lui. Et c'était C-18 qui voyait à l'argent, les taxes, les problèmes, et qui devait gérer tout ça la plupart du temps seul, en silence.

Le problème qu'occasionnait de vivre comme des squatteurs chez Tortue Génial était certainement le plus pesant dans la balance! Ce n'était pas une bonne situation, que C-18 doive toujours surveiller son maître afin de ne pas se faire tripoter un sein par ci, une fesse par là. Et comment lui, Krilin, pouvait continuer à faire subir ça, à sa femme, sa compagne? Peut-être qu'il avait de la difficulté à se rendre compte qu'elle soit vraiment là, en chair et en os, et qu'ils aillent eu un enfant. Se serait exagéré… mais ça lui paressait tellement merveilleux, et il était tellement évident, pour lui, que C-18 était la plus fantastique de toute les femmes de l'univers, et Marron la plus gentille et jolie petite fille du monde, que jamais il ne pourrait admettre que son maître qu'il respectait… pouvait oser porter une telle insulte à sa série, ou pourrait le faire plus tard à sa propre fille.

Mais pour rassurer sa femme, lui qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, déclara :

-D'accord, je vais fait des recherches pour trouver une job. Cette après-midi! Si je ne le fais pas, t'a le droit de me le rappeler sévèrement!

-… Bien compris! fit C-18, étant à présent sûr et rassurer.

Krilin allait trouver une job. Elle aurait donc une assurance, et peut-être même qu'avec son argent gagner, il pourrait gagner au loto!


	2. Chapitre 2 l'aprèsmidi

En après-midi

C-18 n'eut pas à le punir. Après avoir ramassé la table avec lui, la cyborg pu le voir s'installer sur la table de la cuisine, regarder avec attention les demandes d'emplois, entouré des places, et se mettre à faire des numéros de téléphone.

Malheureusement pour Krilin, peu d'engageur voulait d'un spécialiste en arts martiaux. Et ceux qui étaient intéressés étaient décontenancés et choqués quand il leur expliqua combien il mesurait.

-C'est une blague? en demanda un d'entre eux, qui lui voulait d'un homme connaissant l'art du combat pour un film.

Bang! Il raccrocha, légèrement énervé. Tout la page du journal venait d'y passer! Et rien! Personne n'avait seulement voulu le rencontrer! Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du présiger son âge, sa taille, son manque d'expérience. Enfin, c'était fait, c'était fait! Il ne pouvait retourner en arrière.

-Je m'en vais faire une promenade! Je reviens dans une ou deux heures! expliqua alors C-18, voulant au fond lui laisser un peu de temps seul, afin qu'il puisse s'en remettre de cette humiliation.

Mais malgré tout, il se rappela d'une job… Une job faite pour lui, et dont il avait la meilleure expérience du monde. Il partie donc à son tour, après avoir rejoint l'intéressée, laissant un message sur un pose note pour sa femme, lui expliqua qu'il serait là pour le souper.

Mais Tortue Génial, redescendant, posant une pile de magazine sur le table, profitant de sa solitude pour se satisfaire la vision devant de ses anciens magazines cochons qu'il venait de retrouver, sous la pile des nouveaux.

Quand C-18 revint, elle ne sut donc pas toute suite où était Krilin. Et une peur soudaine l'avait figé, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Elle se prit la tête, s'assoyant au sofa, Tortue Génial trop absorbé dans son épluchage pour se rendre compte de sa faiblesse, et donc ne pouvant lui venir en aide.

« Et… Et s'il avait été tellement choqué… qu'il avait été dans un bar, qu'il y aille un cyborg qui l'agace, qu'ils se battent, qu'il se fasse tuer… Et donc qu'il ne ramène pas Marron de la garderie! » pensa finalement l'androïde, préférant penser qu'il ne puisse pas chercher Marron plutôt de la possibilité de sa mort.

Car ce dernier fait… ne serait pas drôle.

-Il… Il ne peut pas me faire ça! pensa-t-elle tout haut, n'étant pas sur le point de paniquer pour si peu, mais devenant de plus en plus nerveuse.

-Qui ça? interrogea Tortue Génial, étant un peu sourd.

Croyant bien faire en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé, croyant qu'en le connaissant depuis plus longtemps, il pourrait prévoir sa réaction, le maître des tortues lui expliqua :

-Krilin n'est pas aussi fier que les autres combattants que j'ai vu! Il ne s'est jamais arrêté sur ses défauts pour agir, s'améliorer, se démarquer! Et malgré tout… sa sensibilité est à fleur de peau, c'est temps ci! Je lui ai déjà suggéré d'aller boire un petit coup, mais il m'a répliqué qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que tu t'imagines qu'il soit déprimé que sa fille aille à la pré maternelle. Comme il le dit, c'est normal! C'est ce que je pense aussi!

Voilà un discours qui au début, encouragea la femme, mais à la fait, la fit sombrer dans une déprime plus profonde.

Génial! Voilà que sa fille quittait la maison pour voler de ses propres ailes, qu'elle dilapidait dans 5 milles dollar pour aider cette première vers sa quête de la vie adulte, et que son mari était en dépression, tout ça à cause que Marron ne serait plus là pour le distraire, l'amusé, lui faire faire la job de père qu'il avait tant rêvé, et qu'ils avaient raté tous ses essais pour faire un travail. Et à présent, elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable… Comment pourrait-elle, quand elle était une femme mi humaine, mi machine? Quand même, elle aurait bien voulu à ce moment là ne pas créer, par sa présence, un aussi grand malheur, comme pour l'un comme pour l'autre.


	3. Chapitre 3 le soir

Le soir

-Hé ho! Nous sommes rentré, Marron et moi! s'exclama Krilin, rentrant juste à temps, à six heures piles, sa fille assise à califourchon sur ses épaules, riant en frappant son petit ourson sur la tête de son petit papa.

Ne voyant personne au salon, l'ancien chauve se tourna vers la cuisine, où trônait Tortue Génial, le nez dans un bandage, l'air à la fois souffrant et très déprimer.

-Mais… que s'est-il passé? Qui t'as fait ça? questionna le père, écarquillant les yeux, déposant avec soin sa fille sur sa petite chaise remontée pour interroger son maître.

-Argh! Ta… Ta femme! Elle…, commença-t-il, la tête rejetée en arrière, pointant vers les escaliers, semblant fiévreux.

-Elle vous a cogner parce que vous avez encore tenter de…? demanda Krilin, le trouvant de plus en plus pitoyable, à tenter à chaque qu'il était partie de profiter de sa chérie.

-Hé! Je tentais de consoler ta femme parce qu'elle croyait que tu étais dépressif, et que tu tenterais, à la suite des échecs de ta recherche d'emploi, de te… « suicider »! s'exclama le vieil homme, en chuchotant ce dernière mot afin que sa fille ne soit pas catastropher.

-Hein? Mais j'ai un emploi! répliqua le nouveau travailleur, en montrant sa carte d'engager.

-QUOI? s'insurgea la cyborg, descendant en planant de l'escalier, prenant la plaque d'identité de Krilin avec le nom de son entreprise en passant, le dévisageant, ses cheveux en bataille, signe qu'elle avait vraiment stresser, ces derniers temps.

Elle lu ce qu'il y était écrit, en même temps de caresser la tête de sa fille comme accueillement de sa première journée d'école.

-… C'est pas l'endroit où tu as mené Marron ce matin? questionna l'androïde, étant légèrement perplexe, pinçant des lèvres, relisant l'insigne de la maternelle avec étonnement.

-Mais… mais oui! Ce matin, Miss Habens m'a avouer qu'elle cherchait un surveillant, et que si j'aurais bien été pour l'emploi, vu mon attachement au enfant, ma patience, et le désir de les protéger de tout malheur et… et pleins d'autres qualités! Enfin, C-18, tu voulais que je travailles! Où est le mal que je travailles à la garderie de Marron comme surveillant.

Le mention du prénom de la femme devant être la maîtresse n'échappa à l'oreille de la combattante à la blonde chevelure. Elle lui lança un regard méfiant, se doutant que c'était trop beau pour son mari pour être vrai, et craignant surtout que la fameuse maîtresse ne voyait pas seulement que ces qualités de _père_ comme sujet à son engagement.

-Est-ce que tu lui as remis ton C.V., au moins? demanda-t-elle.

-Ben… Elle ne me l'a pas demander, mais j'en lui ai remis une photocopie. Pourquoi? Tu crains que cette femme soit étourdie, et ne soit pas bonne pour enseigner à notre fille les bases de la pré maternelle? demanda Krilin, alors que sa petite chérie alla vers lui, tirant sur son chandail, son ventre grondant et souffrant ainsi de la faim, une larme à l'œil.

-Bien sûr que non! Je voulais seulement être sur que tu ne sois pas en très…! commença sa compagne, avant de se taire.

Non. C'était stupide. Si elle faisait part de ses doutes, il déclarerait qu'elle était simplement jalouse qu'il aille un travail et pas elle, et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, que cette fameuse institutrice était marié et avait cinq enfants, et un petit-fils. Ouais, c'était certainement un vieille femme, proche de sa retraire. Elle n'avait donc pas rien à faire que Krilin soit beau, jeune, super gentil, et comme le pensait C-18, ce qui dans sa tête, était évident pour toutes les autres femmes, un homme très désirable.

-Non rien! Et arrête d'ignorer les appelles de ta fille, sinon elle va…! prévint la mère, les bras croisés, mais trop tard, cessant ce geste de dure pour se couvrir les oreilles, dès que…

-OUIN! s'époumona la petite Marron, son ventre lui faisant presque mal, tellement elle avait faim.

-Ah, Marron! Ma chérie! Ne pleure pas! déclara tout doucement Krilin, quelques gouttes de sueur derrière le crâne devant la grosse peipeine de sa fille, mais gardant le sourire et le courage bien accrocher au visage et au cœur. Papa va faire un bon repas! Mais en attendant, que dirais-tu d'un petit bol de compote?

L'enfant ne disa pas non, et mangea avec saveur dans son petit bol vert sa délicieuse compote de pomme avant l'aide de sa cuillère rose bonbon. Tortue Génial, soupirant de ne plus entendre cette affreuse alarme, s'installa devant la télé en attendant que Krilin fasse le repas, légèrement aider par C-18.

Le repas fut le résumé complet de la journée de Marron, où vedette de l'assemblé, contait comme elle avait été impressionnée de la foule d'enfant qu'il y avait, la peur qui la tenaillait, puis l'émerveillement devant les joies et la « jolie maîtresse ». Ce dernier détail rendit le repas moins plaisant pour la femme de la maison, surtout quand Tortue Génial posa des questions sur la jeune dame, demandant ses mensurations à la pauvre petite Marron, qui ne comprenait rien de ce genre de question. Krilin frappa « doucement » son maître avec un maillet, en expliquant doucement qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas s'intéresser à cette « jeune demoiselle ».

-Elle est célibataire, très vive d'esprit, douce, aimable et belle comme un cœur! Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu la choques, si elle venait par te rencontrer! (De quoi qu'elle pense que tout les vieux sont des pervers!) expliqua le père de famille, en reprenant une fournée (?) de viande sur son ustensile, l'engouffrant et le machant avec délice dans sa bouche.

Mais C-18 n'entendit pas les mots murmurés par son mari, et s'interrogea violement sur le pourquoi! oui, pourquoi il protégeait cette femme des envies malsaines de ce vieux cochon de maître d'arts martiaux, mais qu'elle, elle devait toujours se défendre seule?

Si elle était moins impliquée dans son interrogation, elle se serait rendue compte que c'était évident! Elle était certainement la plus forte femme du monde et avait un fort tempérament! Krilin devait la juger capable de se protéger de toutes les attaques du monde. Et cette petite maîtresse de classe… Elle était jeune, sans force, et donc vulnérable aux atteintes du pervers personnage. Son nain était simplement gentil et beiveillant envers l'enseignant de leur fille et une nouvelle collègue de travail!

Mais ça, c'était un mode de penser masculin! La pensée féminine touchait l'émotivité dans un branche d'égoïsme et de justice. Ce qu'on faisait à l'une, on le faisait à l'autre. Et habituellement, un homme faisait plus pour sa femme qu'aux autres femmes.

Voilà le moment où C-18 commençait à craindre le pire. Et si Krilin commençait à trouver pesant sa compagnie à elle? Et s'il serait intéressé plus vers une autre femme, vers la nouveauté, l'inconnue. Elle avait pourtant, elle, l'androïde, toujours fait en sorte de toujours garder un certain côté mystérieux. Mais bien sûr, après 6 ans de vie commune (un an avant Boo), il était normal qu'il la connaisse mieux qu'avant, mais de là à vouloir de la… nouveauté! Non, Krilin n'était pas ce genre d'homme!

Mais C-18 se rappela d'histoire de ce genre. Un gentil homme, père de famille, mari fidèle, du jour au lendemain, avait une aventure avec une femme à la moitié de son âge. C'était souvent le coup dur pour des couples dans la quarantaine.

Quarantaine. C-18 agrandit les yeux, en observant son mari rire, sourire, blagué sur les événements de la journée avec sa fille. Il avait 37 ans. C'était proche de la quarantaine!

-Tu ne touches pas à ton assiette? questionna Krilin, se demandant s'il avait brûlé son steak, ou quelque choses du genre.

-… Désolé, je suis seulement songeuse, avoua-t-elle, avant d'enfourner avec appétit les mets servis devant elle, ne voulant surtout pas que son chéri se doute des pensées qu'elle ruminait avec crainte dans son esprit.

Mais Krilin avait vu dans ses yeux l'interrogation, la peur, et se promit de la questionner sur le fruit de ses pensées plus tard, en soirée.

Marron, épuiser sa journée bien remplie, alla se coucher tôt. Après un baiser sur le front de la part de son père et un « bonne nuit » stoïque de sa mère, elle ferma les yeux, rassurer, ayant craint que ce changement dans sa petite vie en aille créer d'autre. Mais non, ses parents la cajolait et l'aimait, comme avant!

Alors que la petite dormait à des lapins et des champs roses, C-18 tentait de chasser les nuages noirs de son esprit, rangeant la table, alors que Krilin, sans faire exprès, se mettait dans son chemin, tentant de la questionner.

-Dit! Dit! Hé! Dit! commença-t-il, mais voyant bien que ses interpellations ne portaient pas.

Tortue Génial, ayant trop manger, ronflait sur le sofa, n'entendant rien de ce que le couple à la cuisine pouvait se dire.

-C-18!

Ce cri figea net l'androïle, lui faisant échapper une assiette qui se fracassa avec ampleur sur le plancher. Krilin, habituellement tellement soucieux de la sécurité de tous, ne toucha pas aux morceaux, jetant un regard presque haineux à sa femme, qui lui tournait le dos, pour déposer les restants de vaisselle dans le lavabos, et d'y couler l'eau.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air contente! Qu-'est-ce qui va pas? s'écria-t-il, mais se rendant compte que le fait qu'il lui parlait durement ne faisait qu'augmenté son silence.

Il souffla donc un peu, avant de reparler avec un ton plus calme, désolé, ramassant enfin la vaisselle cachés pour la mettre dans le plat des « réparations ».

-Je sais que j'ai pris ce travail sans t'en parler… et je n'aurais pas du. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais que je travailles, peu importe où, ou pour faire quoi! Je me suis dit aussi, j'avoue, qu'en même temps de faire ce travail, je pourrais aussi veiller sur notre petite Marron! Si c'est à cause que tu m'en veux que tu m'ignores…, finit-il, la voix roque, triste, craignant qu'elle continue ce cirque durant des jours.

Et quand il prenait ce ton, presque larmoyant, si émotif, C-18 se sentait comme une grosse scélérate d'ainsi lui faire tant de peine. Elle finit de laver la vaisselle, posant ses gants de caoutchouc sur le comptoir avec vitesse et force, et se tournant de 180° de la même manière, lui faisant face, elle aussi inexpressible que d'habitude, lui craignant d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal. Elle se pensa vers lui, ses yeux se rapprocha des siens, leurs nezs se touchant presque.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal… chéri. J'ai été surprise, mais je finirais bien par m'habituer à ce changement. Il n'y a que… la présence d'une autre femme auprès de toi me rend mal à l'aise. Je veux te garder tout à moi, murmura-t-elle, en glissant avec lenteur ses mains autour de son visage, pour ensuite l'embrasser.

Krilin, ne s'attendant pas à ça, mais comprenant enfin la réaction, totalement délicieuse et amoureuse de sa femme, répondit à son geste tendre, rassuré, puis lui dit, quand ils se furent détaché :

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire! Je suis TOUT à toi, et mon travail auprès de cette petite enseignante ne sera pas permanent! Je dépanne, c'est tout, en attendant que la commission scolaire lui trouve un surveillant expérimenté. Et de plus, en plus de gagner de l'argent!, je vais pouvoir aider Marron à faire son entré! Ensuite, quand je cesserais ce job… On aura du temps, tout le temps… pour qu'on trouve un travail qui nous convienne, à moi ou à toi, ou au deux, ou encore… pour nous deux…!

Et sur ce, il l'a rembrassa, encore plus passionnément que tout à l'heure. Vraiment, C-18 ne semblait vraiment avoir aucune raison de s'en faire. Avec un homme si tendre, si amoureux, qui pourrait imaginer que ce que ses doutes pourraient poursuivre de grandir, à la suite de ces étranges événements?


	4. Chapter 4 Mardi matin

**2. Mardi : le matin**

Le matin fut presque autant paniquant que le précédent. En plus de Marron qui allait à l'école, il y avait Krilin, à présent, qui allait à sa première journée de travail. C-18 devait faire deux lunchs, au lieu d'un, pour ces deux amours, alors que ces derniers s'encourageaient mutuellement pour quitter leurs nids douillets, afin d'avancer dans le monde social.

-Grrr! Mais il y a rien, dans ce frigidaire? gronda avec force la cyborg, refermant avec fureur la porte du frigo.

Une main douce et ferme se déposa sur son épaule, au bout de ce dernier, la tête de Krilin déclarant avec simplicité et délicatesse :

-On n'a qu'a se prendre des Sandwichs avec le reste de jambon! Tu veux que je les fasses?

-Non, quand même! Je sais faire deux petites Sandwichs pour deux petits…! commença-t-elle, avant de se taire, se rendant compte que ça pourrait être blessant de les appeler « petites personnes ».

Elle préféra cloitrer sa déclaration par un baiser sur le front de son chéri, en disant, avec tendresse :

-…pour mes deux petits cœurs!

Krilin se sentit gêner, peu habitué qu'elle fasse des gestes affectifs, surtout devant des gens. Bien que Marron soit leur fille, et Tortue Génial un « ami », presque jamais ses derniers n'avaient vu le couple se démontrer de l'affection, et c'était presque étrange de voir C-18 agir avec tendresse.

-Maman est malade? demanda Marron, inquiète, étant prête à rester à la maison pour soigner sa mère.

-Non! Je crois qu'elle est… aussi inquiète, mais qu'elle veut vous aider tout deux! commenta Tortue Génial, bien sage, sauf quand il se laissait conduire par ses instincts d'obscènes.

Et donc, C-18 réussit à leur faire à manger, et l'aimable tortue, un peu lente, leur souhaita un bonne journée, en leur tendant des jus de fruits en boîte. Krilin n'eut pas de problème à trouver l'endroit : il avait mené sa fille la veille. Mais il semblerait que le stress de son nouveau travail lui fit perdre la notion du temps, et qu'il arriva juste à l'heure.

Et donc, les enfants étaient tous installé dans leurs petites chaises, même sa propre fille, quand il entra, se faisant donc très remarquer par tout les enfants.

Alors qu'il se sentait comme un nouveau, pris en faute en arrivant en retard, alors que c'était les autres qui avaient de l'avance, miss Habens ne le présente au groupe.

-Bien, les enfants! Voici votre nouveau surveillant, monsieur Krilin!

-Vous pouvez m'appelez Krilin tout court! répliqua doucement le nain, gêner de tant de cérémonie.

-Vous pouvez vous confiez à lui, lui demander des questions, mais un respectant une certaine dose de respect! Respect : Sentiment qui porte à traiter (qqn, qqch) avec de grands égards, à ne pas porter atteinte à (qqch).

Krilin se tut, ignorant encore que la jeune dame était non pas seulement une maîtresse, mais aussi la gagnante du prix « Meilleure mémoire en ce qui concerne les définitions du dictionnaire! » Il n'en tint pas compte trop longtemps, fit face au enfant alors que l'enseignant démontrait encore un regard perdu par la lumière de sa connaissance, et demanda :

-Alors, avez-vous des questions à me demander?

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et au pull vert kaki leva la main.

-Vous êtes tout petit!

C'était un fait, et non une question. Mais Krilin ne le lui fit pas remarquer, attendant la suite.

-Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça? demanda une petit fille à natte blonde inquiète, croyant qu'il était malade, et que ça pouvait être virulent.

-J'ai pas assez manger mes légumes dans mon assiette, quand j'avais votre âge! blagua l'ancien chauve, leur démontrant ainsi l'importance de manger sainement.

Mais plusieurs prirent cette remarque au sérieux, leurs yeux agrandis et effrayés, ne pensant plus à toutes les fois où ils avaient boudés leur petits pois et autres choses vertes, oranges ou jaunes qui trônaient dans l'horrible place de l'assiette, destiné aux « légumes! ».

-Dites… Si je manges des légumes toute suite… Vais-je grandir et devenir aussi grand que mon papa? demanda un gros gamin, suant à grosse goutte, en montrant un photo d'un athlète.

-Ça dépendra! Quand on grandit, on peut soit être plus grand, plus gros, avoir du poil dans les oreilles, avoir des longues oreilles, mais on ne peut jamais deviner ce qu'on sera! répondit le surveillant, semblant remplacer durant ces quelques minutes l'enseignante elle-même.

-C'est comme un bébé? demanda une fille avec une couette noir et des yeux plissés à la droite de Marron.

-Oui! Comme un bébé! Quand votre maman vous attendait dans votre ventre, elle et votre papa ne savaient pas si vous auriez été un garçon, une fille, si vous auriez été blond ou roux, si vous seriez devenu un Picasso ou un Elvis Graton! Mais peu importe tout cela, ils vous aimaient… Et vous aiment encore!

-Bien! Merci, monsieur le surveillant! s'exclama Miss Habens, en le poussant vers la gauche de son pupitre, légèrement gênée et en partie fâché que Krilin décide ainsi des apprentissage des élèves, alors qu'il n'avait ni les connaissances ni la manière d'enseigner. Donc, nous continuerons de voir les différentes formes géométriques, en commençant par le rond! Allez, vous pouvez chercher les feuilles dans la boîte de brouillon, et tenté de me dessiner un rond!

Krilin observa avec attendrissement sa fille tentée de faire cette forme, qui pour elle, était légèrement complexe. Mais il dut détacher son regard de son petit ange, en allant faire régner l'ordre, ayant remarqué des jeunes copiant sur leurs voisins, et d'autres qui dérangeaient en piquant leurs camarades du bout de leur crayon.

N'ayant pas été pris au sérieux par les plus durs à cuir, tout les mauvais éléments devinrent bien vite calme, dès que l'ombre chargé d'une étrange aura de force du nain vint les couvrir, affichant un air bien sérieux.

Ce que les gens ignorent, c'est que les jeunes enfants croient plus facilement aux monstres, à la magie, mais aussi au Ki. Krilin n'eut même pas à leur expliquer ce que c'était que cette aura qu'il dégageait, quand il se fâchait, que garçon et fille comprirent que c'était la force qu'il déployait autour de son corps. Seule Marron ne craignait point le puissant et vigilant surveillant, s'approchant de lui pour capter son attention. Mais elle fut surprise de se faire parler comme n'importe qu'elle autre de ses camarades, par son propre père.


	5. Chapter 5 Sur l'heure du dîner

**Lors de la pause dîner…**

… elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, à l'extérieur de la garderie. Il faisait beau, et il avait donc juger que se serait une bonne idée de faire un pique-nique. Marron leva son regard vers son père, et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal, ma puce! répliqua-t-il

-Mais… Tu ne regardes pas les dessins que j'ai fait! fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, peu habitué.

C'était sa mère qui faisait comme si elle n'existait pas. Pas son gentil papa!

-Oh, mais tu sais, à la maison, tu pourras me les montrer! J'aurais tout le temps de la regarder avec attention, et de m'éblouir de la beauté du trait et des couleurs choisis!

-Mais…!

-Tu dois comprendre, mon rayon de soleil, que quand je suis avec tes autres camarades, je dois agir différement! expliqua le nain à son astre, lui tapotant doucement sa tête, face à elle. Ça me fait beaucoup de peine, à moi aussi… Mais imagine que je passe tout mon temps avec toi, un peu comme je fais à la maison? Les autres enfants seraient jaloux, parce qu'ils n'ont pas la chance d'avoir un parent avec eux, à la pré maternelle!

Et après avoir fouiller dans leur boîte à Pic Nic, il trouvèrent des jus en boîte et leur sandwich. Marron commença par son jus pendant que son père prit une bonne mordée dans le met délicat. Sa réaction fut très révélatrice quant au gout très prononcer du mélange du jambon, paix, arroser d'un coulis de mayonnaise et de cornichon.

Ils se passèrent donc de dîner pour cette journée, et le seul fait qu'ils eurent survécu à la faim fut grâce à la générosité de la maîtresse, qui en cette deuxième journée d'école, avait apporté des biscuits.


	6. Chapter 6 Marche mouvementé!

**L'après-midi = Marche mouvementé!**

Comme Krilin avait fait peur aux petits élèves par le déploiment de sa force, très peu lui faisait confiance, et le craignait. Mais la crainte est une chose semi inconnu pour les enfants de bas âge. Ce fut pourquoi ils oublièrent presque la présence de cet étrange surveillant, quand leur maîtresse leur annonça qu'il allait prendre une marche dans la ville.

-Je vous demanderais d'être attentif, afin que vous puissez me dire où vous verrez les formes géométriques que vous avez vu ce matin! Et vous vous rendrez certainement compte que tout notre monde sont bâti de rond, de carré, de triangle, et de plein d'autres merveilles! déclara avec ampleur et douceur miss Habens.

Et l'idée de partir à l'aventure enthousiasma tellement les enfants, y comprit Marron, qu'aucun ne se montra méchant ou turbulent, prenant leurs effets personnels et attendant que la maîtresse soit prête.

Krilin dut déboubler son attention, mais ils rencontrèrent peu d'embuche. La circulation était très calme, les gens les saluaient ou souriaient à la vue de ce joyeux groupe d'enfant. Krilin eut la bonne idée de proposer au groupe des cornets de glace, et il déboursa de sa poche pour leur faire ce cadeau. Miss Habens trouva cela remarquable, et lui proposa d'aider à payer.

-Allons! Vous pourrez vous rattrapez si on passe devant un magasin de peluche! répliqua Krilin, en blague.

Mais l'idée de vidée sa tirelire pour des toutous effraya la jeune dame, et fit faire des détours à son groupe pour que justement, ils ne passent pas devant une boutique de ce genre.

La promenade était presque fini, mais une dure étape restait à faire : traverser une autoroute, afin de rentrer à la garderie. Krilin se transforma alors en brigadier, emprêtant le matériel à un de ses travailleurs dans sa pose. Il faisait ce nouveau job à merveille, brandissant sa pancarte « STOP », contant les jeunes qui passait. Il conta Miss Habens et les derniers, puis s'en alla de sur la route, quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait compté 27 personnes en tout. C'était le nombre d'enfant, et donc, avec la maîtresse, il aurait du en compté 28. Il tourna donc sa tête de l'autre côté de l'autoroute, et vit la petite Marie, une filette aux nattes brunes et au pull-over rose, qui poursuivait un papillon. Elle traversa sans regarder, tout en riant, tendant ses petits bras vers le bel insecte, et le coup de malchance arriva. Ou plutôt… roula vers eux! Car un camion, qui roulait à 200 km à l'heure, roulait droit vers l'enfant. Le choc l'aurait simplement écrasé, et si elle aurait été un oiseau, ça aurait été très triste… Mais un enfant!

Il sentit un choc, puis sa tête revola dans la vitre, la brisant en même temps. Même s'il était tellement résistant que ça ne lui avait pas fait mal, ça l'avait surpris, et il était légèrement plus douillet qu'avant. C-17, alors, grondant et soufflant, descendit de son camion, en gueulant :

-C'est qui l'imbécile qui a oser m'arrêt…!

Mais il se tue, en voyant une gamine pleurant, une ribambelle d'enfants frémissants d'émotion, leur enseignante estomaquée, tous observant l'avant de son bolide.

« J'ai quand même pas faillit écraser cette poutchinette? » se demanda C-17, en avançant doucement vers la grille de devant, se sentant coupable. « Est-ce que je roulais si vite que ça? Seigneur… Et si ça avait été ma nièce, Marron? »

-Mon oncle C-17?

Il reconnu la voix si petite mais si douce, baissa les yeux, et vit avec effarement la fille de sa sœur. Il afficha un sourire désolé et se baissa pour flatter les blondes couettes de sa nièce, s'exclamant, comme pour changer de sujet :

-Oh! Ce que t'a grandit! Tu es avec cette bande de gamin? Tu es donc à la … pré maternelle? C'est génial! fit-il, avant de trop s'en vouloir, et de se confondre en excuse. Dis, ta camarade de classe… J'ai pas voulu l'écraser!

-T'en fait pas, papa… non, surveillant, il t'a freiné! expliqua joyeusement la fillette, en lui prenant sa main, et l'amenant à l'avant du camion.

Car il vit avec encore un plus profond effarement son beau-frère, le père de sa nièce, ce nain si amical, qui était pogné, ayant bloqué de dos son énorme véhicule, et était à présent coincé dans le métal ayant changé de forme sous le choc.

-Tu voudrais bien me décoincé de là…? demanda-t-il, ne semblant pas d'humeur à rire, contrairement à sa fille, qui ne semblait pas remarquer le geste surhumain que le surveillant avait accomplie.

Après l'avoir décoincé de là, et ranger son camion dans trois stationnements, il alla s'excuser à son beau-frère, le groupe d'enfant et leur enseignant les ayant laissé seuls.

-Tu n'as pas à te couvrir d'excuse! Il n'y a rien de mal qui se soit produit, c'est l'essentiel! s'exclama Krilin, cachant la colère qu'il ressentait encore après ce camionneur casse-cou qu'était le jumeau de sa femme.

-Donc… tu travailles à la place où Marron apprend? C'est bien! J'espère seulement que tu ne vas pas la coller ainsi jusqu'à l'université! commenta C-17, ses yeux fermés, affichant un air détendu et amusé, à présent que le précédent événement était oublié.

-Et pourquoi ça? Aurais-tu quelque chose à dire sur la manière que j'élève ma fille? s'écria le sauveur, sa colère ressortant sous l'insinuation de remarque désobligeante qu'il avait sentit.

-Du calme! Je me disais seulement que c'est pas drôle pour elle, et qu'elle n'apprendra jamais à se défendre toute seule si on se tient toujours derrière elle pour la protéger! expliqua-t-il plus sérieusement, affichant un air pincé, n'aimant pas se faire parler sur ce ton.

-… J'ai l'impression d'entendre ta sœur! expliqua enfin Krilin, soupirant.

-J'espère que tu l'écoutes! C'est quand même la mère de ta fille! fit rappeler C-17, les bras croisés.

Il semblait porté un jugement sur Krilin. L'autre le savait, mais répondit simplement :

-Oui, c'est la mère de ma fille, mais c'est surtout la femme que j'aime. Et pour laquelle j'aurais sacrifié le sort de l'univers.

C-17 n'eut rien à dire devant une telle démonstration d'amour, se sentant éblouie par l'éclat de ses yeux, si heureux, si sûr de ses sentiments, qu'il se sentait simplement mal d'avoir parler durement. Mais il demeura ferme, choqué, son être étant agité par un soupçon maladif.

-Tu aimes ta femme et ta fille. La belle affaire! Fait en sorte alors d'en prendre soin… jusqu'à un certain point! expliqua-t-il, avant de s'en aller, les mains dans les poches, se sentant maintenant plus calme, maintenant qu'il avait fait réaliser à son beau-frère l'essentiel.

-Aimer… à un certain point? répéta Krilin, réfléchissant à ce que ça voulait dire, en retournant à la garderie.

Il vit sa fille et les autres enfants, s'amusant en répétant les objets qu'ils avaient vu et qui étaient dans des formes géométriques. Il sourit, et comprit qu'à ce moment là, sa fille n'avait pas besoin de lui. Que c'était lui qui avait besoin d'elle, de son sourire. Comme il avait besoin que C-18 soit à la maison, quand il revenait. Il soupira, à la fois heureux et triste, comprenant ce qu'avait voulu lui dire C-17, puis rentra dans le petit établissement, faisant signe à la maîtresse de faire comme s'il n'était pas là.


	7. Chapter 7 Au retour du boulot

**Au retour du boulot…**

…C-18 attendait, se morfondant presque. Elle avait beau être sortie durant un long moment de la journée, elle se morfondait encore. Elle n'avait pas cru qu'elle était tellement attachée à la présence de Krilin et de leur fille.

-Dire que quand elle avait trois ans, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour la faire taire, quand elle chialait! se rappela doucement la mère, buvant un petit verre, se rappelant toute la patience que son compagnon avait démontré, envers leur fille et même elle.

Tortue Génial était assis à l'avant de la maison, et lisait un magazine. Il n'y avait donc pas aucun bruit, sauf les gros soupirs qu'elle faisait.

Oui, elle se faisait du soucie. Pas pour sa fille. Elle avait hérité d'elle, elle pourrait se démerder de n'importe laquelle des situations possibles. Mais Krilin… Krilin, cet bonne âme sensible, ayant le cœur sur la main.

-Il est trop gentil et serviable! pensa-t-elle tout haut, en mettant son envers de bras sur ses yeux.

Et les mêmes images défilaient dans sa tête, ses paupières closent.

La belle et charmante maîtresse demandait à son Krilin de venir l'aider à ranger des boîtes remplis de matériel d'école. Elle lui ferait une petite tasse de thé, qui au fond, serait remplie à rabord d'alcool. Krilin commencerait à être un peu chaud après la cinquième tasse. Il serait déjà tard, et aurait oublier de l'appeler. Alors, profitant de la fatigue de son surveillant et du rouge lui montant facilement au visage, la maîtresse commencerait à déboutonner sa charmante robe à fleur moulant son corps de modèle, et…

-On est rentré! s'exclama Krilin, d'une voix chantante, accompagné de son petit pinçon tout blond.

Riant tout deux de cette entrée fracassante, le père et la fille s'avancèrent, surprenant C-18, un verre de brandy brisée à la main, ses airs colériques et ses yeux injectés de sang.

-Tu… Tu as passé une bonne journée! demanda Krilin, étant plus inquiet que Marron de l'état de maman.

-… Ouais! Si on veut! répliqua la cyborg, se forçant pour chasser l'odieuse image qui avait habité ses pensées, se redressant et allant demander la journée de Marron.

-C'était génial! On a fait des dessins, que j'ai ramené avec moi, on a mangé des biscuits, on a…! commença la petite fille, surexcitée.

-Holà, du calme! s'écria la mère, lui caressant le crâne, heureuse de voir qu'elle aimait ça nouvelle vie. J'espères que tu n'es pas trop dépayser par tout ce nouveau pour ne pas aider ta mère à faire le repas!

-Euh… Est-ce que je pourrais faire le repas? questionna le nain, ne voulant surtout pas insinuer…

-… Tu as quelque chose à reprocher à ma cuisine? demanda C-18, se doutant que les Sandwich du dîner n'était pas fameuse.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire, alors?

-Non, non, non! Je me suis juste dit qu'aujourd'hui, tu as du faire beaucoup d'affaire! La recherche d'emploi, les appelle…! Hier, ça ne pas été une mince affaire pour moi! Non, laisse toi dorloter! Je fais le repas, et tu pourras écouter tout ce que Marron à raconter! expliqua Krilin, ne se doutant pas qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à ça.

Effectivement, elle se demanda pendant que Marron lui montrait ses dessins de formes (bien réussis) pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait des fouilles. La déprime, ça doit! Tous ces changements en si peu de temps dans sa petite vie. Mais demain, chose sûr : Elle trouverait une job! Ouais, elle avait déjà bouquiné et on l'avait déjà prié à devenir caissière, barmaid… Même un grand découvreur de talent avait voulu la prendre comme Top Modèle, sélection « Femme froide ». Elle n'avait pas trop compris, mais avait accepter sa carte, se disant que si elle ne trouvait rien d'autre… Mais l'idée de travailler dans un travail où il lui faudrait se changer souvent, se mettre dans des poses qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, et se faire traiter comme une poupée. Elle était peut-être une cyborg, mais elle avait quand même une personnalité, de l'orgueil… un cœur. Et ça, Krilin l'avait compris.

Elle leva sa tête, regardant le dos large et musclé de son homme, s'affaissant à faire un bon petit repas. Ça allait la changer de ce dîner pitoyable avec seulement quelques concombres et des viandes fumés. Mais elle s'en fichait. Le simple fait qu'il soit là, dans la même maison, qu'elle puisse ainsi être comblé de sa présence, de son joyeux sifflement alors qu'il faisait sauté la viande dans le poelon… Qu'elle soit ainsi sur de son amour et sa fidélité pour sa famille… C'était très rassurant!

Mais elle finit par s'intéresser à nouveau grandement à ce que lui disait sa fille, alors que sa fille raconta sa sortie en ville et le petit détail que Krilin avait acheté de la crème glacé pour tout les enfants.

-Ouais… C'est bon à savoir que tu jettes notre argent aux fenêtres! s'exclama-t-elle, faisant sursauter le nain, le faisant craindre de futur représailles.

Il se dépêcha de finir le repas, souhaitant qu'elle ne l'attaque pas dans le dos, contrairement à la fois où il avait payé le compte d'appelle téléphonique de la maison de Tortue Génial avec l'argent qu'elle, C-18, avait gagné.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas d'affrontement, et Marron alla chercher le vieux maître pour ne pas qu'il mange froid.

-Ah! Tu es déjà là. Krilin? fit le vieillard, se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes.

-… Ne me dites pas que tu as dormi toute la journée? demanda Krilin, trouvant ça mieux qu'il n'essaye de plotter C-18… mais quand même!

Ça manquait de diversité!

Ils s'attablèrent donc, mangèrent en savourant toutes les bonnes choses. Les chômeurs et non étudiant du quatuor demeurèrent soufflé par la vitesse et l'appétit du surveillant et de la gamine allant à la pré maternelle. Ils ne leur posèrent pas de questions, se doutant que les déranger, ça les aurait étouffé. C-18 attendit que Marron soit rendu à son dessert pour lui demander le restant de sa journée.

-Oh, c'était génial! On a vu des tas de choses! Hé quand on a traversé la rue, mon oncle C-17…!

-Tu as vu C-17? Comment allait-il? coupa la jumelle, curieux de savoir ce que faisait son frère.

Ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

-Il allait bien! Très en forme! … Il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche! expliqua rapidement Krilin, ne voulant pas qu'on s'éternise sur le sujet.

-… s'en allait pour écraser Marie! poursuivit Marron, dans le nouveau silence qui s'était formé à la table.

Tortue Génial fut le premier du repas à s'étouffer, mais C-18 ne paniqua pas, demandant simplement si Marie était une coccinelle qu'elle avait adoptée, ou un truc du genre.

-Non! C'était une petite fille avec des nattes chocolat! expliqua l'enfant, parlant comme si elle n'était plus.

-Et avec quoi il a voulu l'écraser? demanda C-18, semblant se ficher royalement de la gamine, sous l'air scandalisé de Krilin et Tortue Génial.

Mais Marron était habitué, et expliqua que c'était avec un camion que son oncle conduisait très rapidement.

-Hum… alors, il est rendu camionneur! Et… Est-ce qu'il a tenté de t'écraser? demanda enfin la mère, se rendant compte du danger que son frère avait pu représenter.

-Euh… non! réprima sa fille, en faisant signe négatif de la tête, souriant au souvenir d'avoir pu le revoir.

-Mais la fillette est saine et sauve! expliqua Krilin, rassurant ainsi Tortue Génial.

-Grâce à papa! rajouta Marron, attirant les regards sur l'héros, qui lui devint tout gêné,

…mais légèrement pompeux, décrétant :

-Oh, c'était peu de chose!

-Il en a encore des éraflures dans le dos, et Miss Habens en a été toute renversé, de le voir près à « sacrifier sa vie pour celle d'un enfant qui n'était pas le sien ». Elle a aussi dit que c'était l'une des plus grande preuve d'amour envers ses semblables. Elle pleurait, mais elle ne semblait pas si triste que ça. Est-ce qu'elle ira mieux, papa, la maîtresse, demain? demanda Marron, rappelant ainsi à violence à sa mère la présence de cette sensible, gentille et certainement belle dame, penché et soignant son mari, tout étourdi par le geste de bravoure ayant fait.

Bien sûr, elle s'imaginait les dernières choses, mais alors que Krilin expliqua à son étoile blonde qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, sa maîtresse serait remise et dispose pour leur enseigner des tas de trucs, Tortue Génial remarqua la colère sourde qui émanait de C-18. Il pu aussitôt comprendre et faire la relation entre la discussion et sa réaction.

-Dis donc… Serais-tu fâché que…! commença Tortue Génial, se faisant jeter un regard noir par son interlocutrice. … que ton mari aille une job avec…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que C-18 lui écrasa les orteils avec son talon. La douleur ressenti le força à quitter la table et à s'enfermer dans sa chambre, avec un bac d'eau froide et des glaçons, afin qu'il puisse garder le bout de son pied encore pour quelques centaines d'années avenir.

-Euh… Il est tard! fit Krilin, remarquant enfin la colère de sa femme, affichant un air joyeux malgré les gouttes d'eau derrière sa tête. Si tu allais te finir ton dessert en regardant tes émotions?

-Oui! fit Marron, profitant de ce droit de manger dans le salon, assez rare, pour foncer avec son plat.

-Doucement! ria Krilin, s'imaginant déjà la voir faire tomber sa part de flan.

-Et après, gros dodo! rappela C-18, avant de se tourner vers son chéri, se trouvant à présent à moitié seule avec lui.

Ils pouvaient se parler sans que Marron les entende… s'ils murmuraient. Justement, Krilin voulait lui parler, se demandant ce qui la fâchait ainsi. Il commença à ranger la table, mais se fit stopper par C-18, intimant son droit à participer dans les tâches de la maison.

-… D'accord, fit le gentil petit homme, bien que sentant un élan d'inquiétude le saisir.

Ce n'était pas son style, de foncer sur les tâches ménagères. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle fit comme si. Mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour te rendre de meilleure humeur?

-…, fit-elle, ayant eu une envie flagrante de lui dire de lâcher sa job.

Ça aurait été complètement stupide! Tout ça à cause de la crainte qu'une femme, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, ne lui prenne son mari. Était-ce tout ce que ressentait des femmes sur le point de vraiment se faire trahir… ou était-ce ce qui arrivait aux compagnes trop dépendante de leurs hommes? Non! allons, elle avait toujours été fière de son indépendance! Et il avait toujours été clair, entre elle et Krilin, qu'elle ne resterait pas enfermé à la maison pour s'occuper de leur enfant.

-Non, non, je suis… seulement un peu déprimée. Ça va aller. La fatigue, le stress, le changement…, expliqua-t-elle, en se prenant le front, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de se mettre de la mousse plein les cheveux. … Je vais prendre une douche!

-O.K.! Moi, je vais… ranger tout ça! s'exclama Krilin.

Elle se sentie coupable de le laisser tout faire, alors que c'était elle qui était sans emploi pour l'instant. Mais elle eut la chance de se rattraper, en sortant de la douche, en robe de chambre, allant coucher Marron, et lui expliquant :

-Tu grandis, c'est bien… mais fait en sorte de ne pas trop en faire vivre des vertes et des pas mûrs à ton petit papa! C'est promis?

-Promis! Je ne le ferais pas devenir vert ou pas mur! expliqua Marron, n'ayant pas saisit que c'était une expression.

Après un bonne nuit, C-18 avança en somnolant vers sa chambre. Dès qu'elle ouvra la porte, elle sentit la présence d'un autre individu. Ces sens réveillés, elle jeta un regard partout, et il remarqua la bosse dans le lit. L'androïde s'y approcha, remarquant qu'elle était petit, et que c'était soi un enfant, soit un animal, soit…

En relevant les draps soigneusement, elle remarqua que ce n'était que Krilin, déjà couché pour la nuit, revêtant son pyjama bleu nuit. Il semblait encore somnoler, et C-18 eut envie d'en profiter pour encore se faire dorloter.

Elle se mit dans l'autre côté, commença à ouvrir sa robe de chambre, étendit ses bras autour du cou de son seul amour, déposa ses lèvres sur celles de ce dernier…

-Hum… C-18…, il faut que je dormes, expliqua-t-il doucement, quoi que lui caressant les avants bras avec amour. Ça été une dure journée, et je suis encore tout courbaturé de ce sauvetage…

-Ouais! Moi qui croyait que tu t'étais déjà fait soigné par ta maîtresse! s'exclama tout à coup, d'un ton bien sévère, C-18, en croisant les bras, se détachant de lui comme s'il eut été brûlant.

-Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Mais… Miss Habens n'a pas à s'occuper du surveillant! Et comme je l'ai remarqué, on n'a pas de trouche de secour, à la garderie! expliqua-t-il, quoi que se sentant triste, ayant quand même bien aimé les approches tendres de sa femme.

Cet aveu changea de tout au tout C-18, tantôt en colère et fait prête à le faire payer d'avoir été dorloter, et maintenant affichant un air désolé et scandalisé.

-Ne me dis pas… On n'a même pas pensé à te soigner, après l'accident? s'écria-t-elle, avant de le serrer dans ses bras, comme s'il avait besoin de rassurance. Oh, c'est… C'est odieux!

Krilin trouva tout cela pas mal exagéré, trouvant que c'était les manières de faire d'une femme plutôt gourde. Mais… il semblait bien évident qu'elle avait besoin de lui, du contact de son corps. Alors, il fit comme s'il s'accrochait à elle comme un ancrage, jouant aussi son rôle aussi platement qu'elle avait fait, décrétant que ça n'avait pas été facile, mais qu'il avait tenu le coup, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit là, pour lui montrer de la bonté dans ce monde.

-Et même au-delà! déclara-t-elle, enflammé, avant de l'embrassé passionnément.

Le jeu devenant une vraie idile, un charme ensorcelant et plus que tentant, Krilin répondit au baiser et au caresse, mais finit par changer de position, accotant sa tête sur son épaule, devenant calme et près à ce que le sommeil l'envahisse. C-18 comprit que se ne serait pas ce soir qu'elle aurait son lolo, et se prépara elle aussi à s'endormir. Elle l'étendit sur le côté, avait de pouvoir se coucher derrière lui, le serrant comme un petit soleil. Mais les marques dans son dos la chavira réellement.

« Il… Il a vraiment été blessé? » pensa-t-elle.

Mais quelle genre d'engin avait bien pu conduire son frère et à qu'elle vitesse allait-il, pour ainsi marquer de bleu le dos d'un homme aussi fort que Krilin? Émue, elle préféra revenir avec une pommade et le crêmer avant de s'endormir. Elle crut l'entendre murmurer un nom, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Ça ne servirait à rien de se mettre en colère. Il était vraiment brûlé et méritait une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Mais la jeune femme eut un sommeil agité, peur et imagination lui montrant des visions atroces, grotesques, digne d'un mauvais feuilleton télé.


	8. Chapitre 8 Mercredi matin

**3. Mercredi : Au petit matin**

Krilin dormit comme un loir, est se réveilla quand il sentit la chaleur du soleil lui palper le visage. Il bailla et ouvrit les yeux, appréciant toujours l'instant magique où il se levait le plus silencieusement possible, pouvant observer dans la clarté du jour sa femme chérie dormant profondément.

Mais à sa grande stupeur, elle n'était pas là. Il jeta un regard circulaire, inquiet, dans le reste de la chambre. … Personne!

Il se demanda s'il faisait encore ce rêve étrange. Non pas qu'il aille été désagréable, mais il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il dure trop longtemps. Durant son sommeil, il avait revécu le moment de sa vie où il se sentait heureux, mais avec un vide. C'était au moment où Sangoku était encore en vie, vivant heureux avec sa famille, et où il était un peu jaloux de sa situation. C'était aussi à ce temps là qu'il se croyait tout bonnement incapable de plaire aux filles et qu'il serait destiné à vivre seul.

Aujourd'hui, heureusement, n'était pas comme à cette époque! Il se rappela avec bonheur, tout en enlevant son pyjama, que de changement avait peuplé sa vie. Il vivait à présent avec C-18, avaient eu une petite fille rayonnante… et maintenant, pourvoyait tous aux besoins de la famille!

« Jamais je n'aurais cru ça avant! … Seul Sangoku qui manque à rappelle, et le bonheur aurait été certainement trop dur à porter, pour une petite personne comme moi! » pensa Krilin, en soupirant, se demandant s'il pensait à eux, là haut.

On mit fin à ses réflexions en pénétrant abruptement dans la chambre, sans frapper. Il fit le saut, mais C-18 fit comme si de rien n'était, rentra, et se mit à ranger du linge qu'elle venait de laver. La nain demeura un moment encore mut et figé, puis quand son cœur eut repris des battements normales, il poursuivit de se changer.

-Hé! Ma veste est…! commença-t-il, se rendant compte de la pommade verte qui couvrait l'intérieur de ce haut de pyjama.

-Je t'ai crémer hier soir : tu as vraiment… de bons bleus, fit sa femme, baissant les yeux, avant de ranger le linge avec une férocité à peine caché.

-… Je suis désoler de mettre mit en danger…! commença Krilin, croyant qu'elle était fâché à propos des risques qu'il avait pris.

-Que tu te sois fait frapper par un camion allant en grande vitesse pour sauver la vie ridicule d'un bébé joufflu ne me préoccupe pas! répliqua-t-elle, se tourna d'un bond, lui jetant un regard fâché et triste.

Elle semblait comme déçu, et Krilin ne comprit pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explique, tentant de garder le ton le plus neutre possible :

-Quand… Quand je t'ai mit cette crème, hier soir… Tu as dit le prénom de l'enseignante de miss Habens… Tu rêvais qu'elle te soigne?

La mari devint tout rouge, comprenant sa confusion, et se sentant mal, n'ayant jamais cru qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire une telle chose, sans s'en rendre compte. Il baissa les yeux, et avoua qu'il avait du faire un rapprochement, parce qu'elle l'avait soigner.

-… Tu m'a pourtant dit…! commença-t-elle, sentant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de cacher sa colère, sa furie étant maintenant tourné totalement contre ce menteur.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu sois inquiète! Et pour miss Habens, ça paressait énorme que je ne sois pas mort! Mais je t'assure que je ne ressens rien pour elle! Et je crois qu'elle ressent seulement de la sympathie pour moi… bien qu'hier, elle aille du me croire fou ou courageux, selon la vision de penser, fit Krilin, se sentant bien mal qu'elle aille à subir ce faux mensonge.

Car il lui avait fait croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas soigner, signe d'indifférence, se qui avait du soulager sa femme, semblant terriblement jalouse qu'il travaille avec une jeune femme. S'il avait pu lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments pour miss Habens étaient amicaux, mais qu'à part ça, il ne ressentait rien de particulier pour cette grande fille, il était certain que C-18 ne réagirait pas ainsi.

Pourtant… il ne voulait pas non plus rabaisser miss Habens! Elle n'était pas si belle que ça, c'était vrai. Elle était effrayante et bizarre quand elle lançait ses définitions toutes faites du dictionnaire! Et… elle n'était pas autant généreuse de son porte-monnaie que lui! Et surtout…! Il ne s'imaginait pas tomber amoureux d'une personne, sortant fraîchement du collège, étant très gentille, c'est vrai, mais ne le connaissant pas du tout.

-Mais… si tu crois vraiment que cette dame pourrait être dangereuse pour moi… je veux bien prendre des précautions! expliqua-t-il, suggérant là, comme il le croyait, un point d'entente, afin de soulager sa femme chérie.

Le terme « précaution » ne fit qu'exagérer la situation, dans la tête de C-18, imaginant l'ancien bonze déclaré : « Je prendrais des contraceptifs quand on va…! » mais elle n'était capable de le voir dire la suite, le souvenir tout chaud, trop bon de son mari tendre et fidèle bloquant son imagination. Mais rien ne l'empêchait d'imaginer l'intérêt qu'avait la maîtresse d'école pour un homme si gentil, presque soumis aux volontiers d'autrui.

« Il est tellement mignon… et facile à manipuler! » - Voilà ce que devait penser cette garce d'enseignante! Et même si elle était un bon prof pour des enfants de la pré maternelle, ça ne pouvait pas empêcher qu'elle soit une femme odieuse, capable de voler le compagnon de femmes honnêtes comme elle!

C'était avec cette rage en tête qu'elle hocha la tête, faisant réaliser à Krilin que rien de ce qu'il avait dit ne l'avait au fond calmé.


	9. Chapitre 9: le résumé de la journée

**Le résumé de la journée**

La journée avec été calme… bien que les enfants considéraient à présent leur surveillant comme un héros, une relique, et quand miss Habens leur demanda de dessiner ce qu'il voulait être plus tard, certain dessinèrent Krilin, flattant et gênant le petit personnage, mais se rendant compte qu'il était vraiment facile à dessiner. Sauf ses cheveux. Les enfants avaient simplement griffonné des pointes noires, des lignes, des tâches, ou encore pires! L'avait fait chauve et avec une couronne de laurier. Ça, c'était Marie, qui semblait vraiment très contente de pouvoir donner ce dessin exagéré à son surveillant préféré. Krilin se rendit compte au retour des parents qu'il risquait d'avoir de la difficulté à garder son niveau de force incognito.

Quand il vivait sur l'île perdu de Tortue Génial, il pouvait s'entraîner, déployer sa force, et personne n'était là pour le couvrir de remarque, le craignant et l'adulant, comme s'il était un dieu.

Les parents des enfants étaient gentils, mais… alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, volant à haute altitude, Marron faisant un somme dans ses bras, il était presque exténué. C'était plus dur que de supporter remarques, remerciements et compliments des parents que d'être le surveillant d'une ribambelle d'enfant.

La fillette se réveilla, la lumière du soleil couchant l'éblouissant, et releva sa tête vers son père. Il avait l'air songeur et bien grave. Elle l'avait vu discuté avec la maîtresse. Cette dernière avait semblé un peu triste, mais avait hoché de la tête. Marron questionna son petit papa sur la discussion qu'il avait eu avec miss Habens, et pourquoi elle semblait triste.

-Ben… Je lui ai expliqué que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer! commença Krilin, affichant un air un peu triste, mais soulager.

-Comment?

-Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas continuer d'être surveillant, expliqua-t-il, soupirant, car l'avouer à voix haute semblait le faisait sentir moins coupable.

-Mais pourquoi? Tu es hyper bon! répliqua sa fille, s'agrippant à son col, non pas pour l'étrangler, mais pour accompagner ses dires, ses yeux larmoyant le questionnant sur sa décision.

-… N'en parle pas à ta mère… Mais je vais être remplacé dans quelques jours par un autre surveillant, qui aurai pris des cours pour faire ce boulot et qui n'aura pas… d'attache sensible à son travail! expliqua Krilin, ne voulant pas lui avouer que le fait qu'elle soit là compliquait aussi les choses.

Ce jour même, Marron s'était fait agacé par deux autres enfants. Ils lui avaient piqué les crayons qu'elle avait. Son papa avait été rempli d'une telle rage, voyant ces horribles garnements ainsi achaler sa douce petite fleur, des larmes perlant ses yeux délicats. Il les avait sévèrement disputé, mais s'il ne se serait pas fait empêcher par sa conscience d'adulte et que ces enfants-là étaient capables de changer, et de devenir bons, plus tard. Qui plus est… ils avaient des parents, et donc, ça auraient été triste pour ces derniers. Mais… Il avait vraiment eu envie de la frapper, les réduire en charpie. Pourtant, ce n'était que des enfants!

Non, même son amour pour Marron n'était pas une raison valable pour faire du mal à des enfants agaçants n'importe quels autres enfants.

De retour à la maison, Krilin alla, épuiser physiquement et mentalement, ayant du subir ce voyage en vol, le questionnement arrachant de sa fille, et avant ça, les remerciements et interrogations des parents des autres enfants. Il était lessivé! Mais alors qu'il pensait pouvoir savourer une petite soirée tranquille, une ombre vint masqué la lumière du jour. Celle de sa femme, les poings sur les hanches, l'air vainqueur illuminant sur son visage.

-J'ai un travail! s'exclama-t-elle, le disant comme si cette chose devrait choqué son mari.

Il ne répliqua rien, leva les yeux et lui souria, trop fatigué pour penser à se fâcher juste pour lui faire plaisir.

-C'est bien! … C'est quoi? demanda-t-il, alors que Marron alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, ses travaux sur ces genoux, voulant les montré à son père.

Mais C-18 ne semblait pas être capable d'expliquer au plus court, et alors que Krilin l'écoutait d'une oreille, et complimentait sa fille d'un air heureux mais fatigué, il comprit que sa cyborg de femme s'était fait repérer par un chercheur de jeunes beauté, et lui avait suggérer de devenir une modèle pour le magazine Suki. Ayant d'abord cru qu'il parlait à une autre, C-18 l'ignora, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette sa carte sous son nez. Elle lui révéla alors que le nudiste n'était pas son genre (Suki est un magazine, dans Dragon Ball, que le père de Bulma avait dans l'une de ses capsules. Et son genre de magazine… est plutôt oser!), tout en l'étranglant d'une main. Il lui expliqua alors qu'elle pourrait très bien devenir modèle pour les présentations de tenues féminines de soirée, fait par des jeunes de l'établissement de l'étoile orange. (Orange Star High School, dans le manga!) Elle lui avait donner sa réponse, aujourd'hui, et avait déjà touché une prime de 15 000 $, seulement pour avoir seulement signer le contrat.

-Je travaille 3 jours et demi par semaine, transport payer! C'est classe, non? fit-elle, allant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, resplendissante d'égoïsme et de fierté, imbu de sa personne, et aimant ce sentiment qui la faisait bouillonner.

-Hum-hum! fit Krilin, semblant peu attentif, tout en donnant quelques compliments au dessins de sa fille.

-J'ai un boulot! Très très très bien payé! s'exclama-t-elle, semblant vouloir le faire jalouser.

Mais dommage pour elle, Krilin, ne semblait ni avoir la tête, ni être assez en forme pour jalouser, comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Il se releva, semblant être sur le point de perdre l'équilibre, mais se stabilisa, en demandant si quelque avait une idée du repas de ce soir.

-… Tortue géniale dit qu'il serait bien de faire cuire le poulet! rapporta Marron, étant aller faire un tour dehors.

-Bien…! Je…, commença-t-il, avant de s'enfarger et de s'étaler de tout son long. … Chérie, tu voudrais bien me donner un coup de main au repas?

-… Tu n'es qu'un idiot! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse qu'il l'aille presque ignorée, en l'enjambant avec une sorte de dédain.

Elle arriva à la cuisine, prit le téléphone, commanda du resto, raccrocha, et se tourna vers Krilin, s'étant relever, affichant un air supérieur disant « Je gagnes assez pour payer du resto! » Mais son mari ne fit aucun signe de se fâcher, la remerciant d'ainsi régler le problème du souper!

-Marron, tu aideras maman à mettre la table? Je… Je vais allez me canter! expliqua-t-il, grimpant une à une les marches menant à sa chambre.

-Bien, papa! fit sa fille, toute contente, ne percevant pas grand-chose de changer.

La face colérique de sa mère lui rappelait surtout sa face stoïque, et donc, son air naturel. Elle pensait donc que tout cela était bien normal, ou plutôt, retournait à la normale. C'est pourquoi elle crut bon de raconter sa journée à sa mère.

-Aujourd'hui, papa à parler avec mon institutrice! Elle semblait très secouer, mais papa m'a expliquer que c'était normal, que je n'avais pas à m'en faire!

-De quoi ils ont parler? demanda C-18, tentant de rester calme, la jalousie remplaçant la colère de son échec.

-Ben… papa m'a dit de ne pas te le dire! répliqua Marron, en se touchant la lèvre inférieur de son index, imitant le geste du « Chut! » qu'on fait pour intimer le silence.

-Hum…Je vois! fit sa mère, encore plus en furieuse qu'auparavant.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait insinuer? Qu'il lui faisait des cachotteries, mais que Marron avait le droit de savoir? Si elle avait été plus calme, elle aurait compris qu'il ne dirait des choses à Marron et non à elle, si ces dernières étaient graves et impliquaient la sûreté de la famille. Peut-être alors… avait-il proposé un rendez-vous avec la maîtresse, ou qu'elle l'avait attirer à l'écart pour en proposer par la bonne excuse « J'ai besoin d'aide pour évaluer des copies! Voudriez-vous m'aider? »

Enfin… elle se rappela que jamais il ne rapporterait ça à sa fille! Quelle image il ferait de lui devant son ange? Mais elle se rappela que Krilin aurait très bien changé les faits, justement pour la rassurer. Et donc… changer la vérité!

La souper arriva. Et C-18 en profita pour prendre la portion de Krilin, et d'en faire un repas bien difficile à manger.

Quand Krilin descendit de l'escalier, Marron, poster devant les marches, fit le signal à sa mère, qui sortit le bol destiné à l'homme chevelu de la maison et le mit à sa place. Tortue Génial était déjà installé, et savourait la douce et succulente soupe, un entré avant le plat de résistance : des brochettes de veaux marinés! Le petit papa se mit à sa place, encore endormi, mais semblant capable de marcher, à présent qu'il avait pris un peu de repos. Il prit sa cuillère, sur le point de goûter à sa soupe, que les autres savouraient par petites cuillerées. Mais quand il fut le moment de la plonger dans la mixture, il eut un petit problème! Son ustensile n'était capable que de frôler le dessus, comme un mur… de glace.

-Pour… Pourquoi ma soupe est glacé? demanda-t-il, intrigué, élevant ses yeux vers sa femme, celle-ci plongeant aussitôt sa bouche et son nez dans son café pour y boire une longue gorgé.

Quand elle eut finit, elle lui expliqua que s'il avait moins tarder, il aurait pu manger chaud. Mais il avait pris tellement de temps à venir… que c'était normal que se soit froid.

Bien qu'il comprenne qu'il avait pris effectivement un peu de temps à venir à l'annonce « Le dîner est près! », il était encore capable de faire une différence entre Froid et Glacer geler immangeable! En voyant sous le visage stoïque de sa femme un léger éclat d'amusement et de vengeance dans ses yeux, il saisit qu'il avait du encore la fâcher pour mériter le coup de « Je met ton plat dans le réfrigérateur pour le transformer en glaçon. ». Il réfléchit, et ne vit que le moment où elle s'était vantée de sa job super bien payer.

-Alors… Tu pars travailler demain, c'est ça? C'est où exactement, ta job? demanda Krilin, prenant un pain sur le table pour se substanter en attendant que sa soupe dégel.

C-18 fut gravement étonner qu'il ne se fâche pas à propos de son repas, et se mette aussitôt à la questionner sur son boulot. Voulait-il se racheter de ne pas avoir paru bien atteint par son travail à elle.

-… Je travailles dans les locaux de « Tendance + », derrière l'école de l'étoile orange. Tu sais? Là où va le fils de Sangoku.

Sangoku! L'héros, son meilleur ami, mort au combat! Voilà un rappel qui le rendait toujours nostalgique, et manquait lui faire arracher des larmes. Marron s'en rendit compte, et demanda se qui n'allait pas.

-Ça va, ça va! Le… le poivre dans la soupe me fait un peu pleuré, c'est tout! expliqua Krilin, se frottant les yeux, enlevant les gouttes d'eaux salés s'étant mis à enjolivés ses yeux.

C-18 trouvait cette excuse bien pathétique, mais préféra se taire, ne pouvant avouer verbalement avoir oser geler le souper de son mari.

-Souhaite! Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un congé, durant la semaine! Je pourrais t'amener un dîner de mon cru, et tu n'as qu'à me dire quand tu es en congé, toi! On pourrait ainsi prendre mettre ma journée de congé sur l'une des tiennes, et la passer ensemble! expliqua-t-il, heureux se cette brillante idée, croyant la rendre de bonne humeur.

« Il veut passer du temps avec moi… Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il sait que je me doutes qu'il risque d'approfondir ses fréquentations avec Miss Habens? » se questionna-t-elle, moins enchanté par cette idée que l'aurait cru Krilin et Tortue Génial, voyant clair dans l'idée de Krilin, et la savourant.

Car il se disait qu'il pourrait peut-être trouver ainsi un moyen de filer à l'anglaise, prendre le passe pour les locaux où iraient travailler C-18, afin de se délecter de la vision de corps souples et jeunes de femme, revêtant des vêtements des plus moulants et sexy.

Quant à la femme, elle répliqua un « peut-être » peu enthousiasme ». Marron afficha un air surpris et triste, ayant cru que son papa aurait été avec elle durant tout sa première semaine. Mais ce dernier lui flatta la tête, lui expliquant que si sa mère ne pouvait pas prendre congé cette semaine, il se ferait une joie de rester avec elle et de faire un peu de surtemps.

« Afin d'être avec cette mijaurée d'institutrice? » se demanda C-18, brisant sa brochette sous cette idée malsaine, surprenant les autres convives.

Elle leur expliqua qu'elle s'excusait, elle n'avait pas contrôler sa force quand elle avait voulu enlever le morceau de viande de sur le bâton. Le repas repris donc.


	10. Chapitre 10: Après le souper

**Après le souper…**

Après le repas, Tortue Génial suggéra d'aller observer les étoiles, et Marron voulu lui montrer celle qu'elle connaissait. Mais au fond, le vieillard se doutait que le couple avait grandement besoin de parler ensemble, c'est pourquoi il offrait sans le paraître ses services de gardien d'enfant.

-Et donc…, commença Krilin, en débarrassant la table, et laissant son bol de soupe, toujours geler, dans le levier. … Tu connais ton horaire pour les prochains jours?

-Pourquoi tu voudrais passer du temps avec moi? répliqua simplement et brutalement C-18, manquant brisé de la vaisselle en lui envoyant des assiettes.

Il les rattrapa tous au vol, sauf un, alors qu'il exprima un sourire désolé de pouvoir occasionner sa fureur, sans même savoir pourquoi.

-Et bien… Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas été tout les deux, en un vrai tête à tête! Et je me suis dit… que ça pourrait te faire plaisir! fit-il, mais ayant l'impression qu'il s'était trompé.

-Tu ne serais pas plus content avec Marron, ses camarades et leur enseignante? Eux… Ils ne te font certainement jamais la tête, parce que tu es tellement parfait pour eux…! commença-t-elle, ce rendant compte que ces colères ne devaient pas l'aider à se faire apprécier de son amoureux.

-Mais… Je ne suis pas parfait! Il y a bien des gamins qui me trouvent étrange… et trop petit! Certains me dépassent et…! avoua-t-il, n'ayant jusque là jamais parler des événements désagréables dans sa job.

-Non! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il y a des gamins qui sont plus grands que toi! Tu n'es si petit que ça! déclara-t-elle, avec une plus évidente colère encore, beaucoup plus encline à la violence quand son chéri était rabaissé.

-Ben… C'est pas si grave! Au début, j'ai cru que ça pourrait gêner que Marron. Ça pas trop l'air. Mais… Il y a des gamins qui la dérangent, et j'ai de plus en plus de la difficulté à le supporter! Je dois l'avouer, voir notre fille être triste, même si c'est par des taquineries puériles… Je ne le supporte pas! fit-il, sa passion remontant dans sa gorge et ses poings, avant de remarquer l'air de C-18, qui l'observait silencieusement ragé par amour envers leur enfant.

C'était tout lui! Il agissait trop sur le coup de l'émotion. Elle s'imaginait très bien la scène dans sa tête : Krilin, le petit papa, rageant de voir sa fille agacée par quelques malotrus, venait et disputait les jeunes rustres avec une énergie et une violence dans sa voix. Elle était inquiète par contre par la rage qu'il semblait vouloir l'amener à une violence physique… rien que par les tremblements dans ses épaules et ses poings, elle craignait pour ses pauvres enfants… Et ce n'était pas dans sa nature Chrétienne de s'en faire pour des mômes, encore plus quand ce n'était pas le sien.

-Krilin… tu n'irais quand même pas jusqu'à les brutaliser? demanda-t-elle.

-J'en… J'en sais rien! Voir que d'horribles garnements, même s'ils n'ont en pas conscience, fait pleuré notre petit ange…! Ça me fait…! Ça me fait tellement…! fit-il, n'osant pas déclarer qu'il avait une féroce envie de frapper, voir à Tuer.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de le compléter. C-18 vint vers lui, et s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne qui pouvait les observer, ni ami, ni leur fille, ni même espion, elle arriva derrière lui, se penchant en encerclant ses bras autour de son coup, doucement, dans un geste semblable à de la tendresse, du rassurement et de la gratitude.

-Si ta job peut te rendre si dangereux… vaudrait mieux que tu te changes les idées. Tu pourras venir demain, peut-être en après-midi, à mon travail. Je finis à 4 heure. Et donc… tu pourras voir comment c'est. Et qui c'est? Il cherche peut-être quelque comme toi?

-Comme modèle? fit Krilin, en rigolant, s'imaginant mal un magazine destiné au nain avec rien que des petites personnes dedans, tout en posant ses mains sur les avant bras de sa chérie, heureux de la sentir près d'elle.

-Je pensais comme photographe… mais j'aurais beaucoup de difficulté de te partager avec d'autres personnes! expliqua-t-elle, collant son visage dans sa nuque.

Il fut très flatté par ce commentaire, mais sentant la fatigue le gagner, il finit par doucement changer de position, savourant la tendresse, exprimer rarement, de sa femme, en expliquant que sa journée d'hier serait pas facile.

-Je ferais de mon mieux pour faire mon travail bien et vite pour finir tôt!

-… Qui va ramener Marron? demanda-t-elle soudainement, se rendant compte que ça pouvait poser problème.

-Ben.. On pourra aller la chercher quand t'auras finit! Si tu finis à 4 heures… on pourra même faire un détour!

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas, ça! » dut-elle s'avouer, en laissant la vaisselle sale dans le lavabos, s'en allant pour aussi se préparer pour la nuit.

Cette fois-ci, elle accepta ce dodo plutôt taux, vu qu'elle devrait être elle aussi en forme, le lendemain.


	11. Chapitre 11: Jeudi: tous cours!

**4. Jeudi : Une matinée où tout le monde court! **

Comme aucun de la famille restait tranquille, et que Tortue Génial fit semblant de faire la grasse matinée, alors que la petite famille au complet devait se préparer pour leur journée bien chargé, ils durent se débrouiller tant bien que mal pour se faire un déjeuner ET dîner. C-18 expliqua qu'elle se paierait encore du restau, et mangea peu le matin, légèrement stressé, mais ne le montrant pas. Krilin fit un bon dîner à sa fille, mais à la surprise de la cyborg, ne se fit rien pour lui.

-Tu t'es fait inviter, pour le dîner d'aujourd'hui? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il faisait des confitures pour lui et sa fille, avec un verre de lait.

-On peut dire ça comme ça! expliqua-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, semblant lui cacher quelque chose.

« Grrr…! Ne me dites pas qu'il va encore se tenir avec la maîtresse de classe! » pensa-t-elle, souhaitant qu'elle s'imaginait encore des choses.

-Je suis prête! fit Marron, habillé, peigné, sac à dos près, toasts et jus avaler, le visage débarbouillé.

-Bien! Bon, on s'en va! À ce soir, Tortue Génial! cria Krilin, avant de se tourner vers C-18, toujours assises à la table de la cuisine, lui faisant un large sourire. Bonne journée, chérie! À très bientôt!

Sur ce, les deux petits personnages de la maisonnée quittèrent les lieux, heureux et lumineux, comme le soleil qui semblait émergé de l'océan, à l'horizon.

**Une avant-midi pas trop facile**

Le travail de modèle fut loin d'être de la tarte. Minuté pour s'habiller, minuté et calculé le déplacement, paraître naturel et en même temps _obéir_ au ordre des gérants et designers, et encore minuter pour changer de tenue. C'était à en perdre la tête!

-Allez! Il faut finir aujourd'hui ces pages photos! Demande à une blonde de prendre les tenus conçus par Erasa, et de ce placer dans le décor 12! ordonna le directeur photographique à un de ses travailleurs, ce dernier allant trouver C-18 qui sortait d'une séance photo.

-Faut que tu t'ailles te préparer! Tu vas faire « femme en rouge », là, toute suite! Faut pas traîner! Le boss veut ces clichés dévelloper pour cet fin d'après-midi! expliqua le jeune homme, se montrant bien dur, surtout avec une femme aussi dur et indépendante que C-18.

-C'est sensé être ma pause dîner! répliqua-t-elle, exprimant aucune émotion, sauf une légère exaspération.

-Ben… Je sais que c'est pas drôle, mais on est tous dans le même bateau! Et ne pense pas à faire voir tes droits avec ton contrat! Le boss se fiche des efforts donnés, il veut simplement que le travail soit fait aujourd'hui! Ne fait pas la difficile, et va mettre ce linge! expliqua le même jeune homme, lui parlant comme si elle aurait eu l'intelligence et l'obéissance qui aurait été du à sa couleur de cheveux.

C-18 ravala sa colère, devant se dire qu'elle n'avait pas trop faim et qu'elle ne manquerait pas, dès la première occasion, de l'envoyer vers d'autres cieux, avec un bon coup de pied.

Ailleurs, le compagnon de la frustré cyborg vivait aussi un calvaire. Miss Habens avait voulu qu'il remplisse les papiers en bonne éduforme, et ça lui avait prit une heure, en plus de surveiller les enfants, de les empêcher de se quereller pour les crayons blancs, afin de dessiner des nuages blancs sur une feuille blanche. (Chercher l'erreur.)

Enfin, c'était l'heure du dîner, et il avait souhaité à tout le monde un bon midi et une bonne après-midi. Marron finit par arrêter de lui faire signe de la main par la fenêtre, alors qu'il était devenu un tout petit point. Elle était bien contente, même si son petit papa ne serait pas là le restant de sa journée. Il s'en allait pour retrouver sa femme et elle se doutait que même si elle ne le montrerait pas, sa maman allait aimer cette attention

Il avait fait une halte à la maison de Tortue Génial, avait fait un dîner succulent pour un peu plus de deux, afin que si un confrère de travail n'avait pas de lunch, ils pourraient partager le leur. Mais il pensait éventuellement à ce qu'ils se rendent à un parc. Ou encore à la place! L'été était à peine finit, et il faisait encore beau et chaud, dehors. Il avait mis au fond de leur lunch leurs costumes de bain, au cas où. Avec tout ça, ça fait un panier à pique nique bien lourd! Mais pour un homme pouvant transporter 300 fois son propre poids, ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose!


	12. Chapitre 12: AM pas trop facile

**Un midi surprenant!**

Ce qui vint étonner les gens, bien qu'ils auraient du rester concentrer à leur job, étant en retard!, ce fut l'arrivé d'un nain dans la salle de photographie, un panier à pique-nique à la main.

-Je… Je cherche C-18! expliqua l'inconnu à la secrétaire.

-Comment? Vous cherchez un mannequin ou un appareil de photographie? demanda la jeune dame au courte bouclette brune, étant décontenancé devant un telle nom.

-Euh… la nouvelle top modèle que vous avez…! commença Krilin, ne se doutant pas qu'il aurait eu tant de difficulté.

-Hum… Laissez-moi voir… Oh! Mais oui! J'ai! J'ai! Fit la secrétaire, se surexcitant devant son écran, avant de se lever sur ses deux longues jambes magnifiques et de sortir de derrière son bureau. Voulez-vous que je vous mène à elle? demanda-t-elle, affichant un grand sourire.

-Euh, oui, ce serait gentil! avoua Krilin, voyant bien qu'elle semblait se mourir d'envie de bouger de là.

Elle lui fit donc un mini tour de la place, arriva devant une loge, frappa, et une voix suraigu fit : « Oui, oui, je suis prête! »

Krilin entra… et vit Tortue Génial, déguisé en femme.

-De… De quoi? Maître Tortue Génial? Je savais que vous vous déguisiez des fois, mais de là…! commença le pauvre et ancien apprenti du vieux maître, ne pouvant quand même pas mélanger une femme et ce vieillard.

-Chut! Chut! répliqua le vieux chauve, portant maintenant une perruque, se penchant vers son apprenti pour lui expliquer son plan.

Petit 1 : Se faire engager sous le nom de Stéphanie.

Petit 2 : Faire de son mieux pour rater la job et passer inaperçu, se faire oublier.

Grand et merveilleux 3 : profité de sa position pour zieuter et toucher de magnifiques créatures.

Résultat : Krilin, après avoir entendu la suite d'énumération et de ce plan bidon, l'envoya dans un taxi par quelques coups de pieds et de manchettes, conduction –» son île, exaspéré, ne pouvant pas supporter qu'il risque la job de sa femme à cause de ses envies.

Il demanda alors l'autre dame qui était rentré aujourd'hui, pour la toute première fois.

-Oh, Pamela? Bien grave, comme jeune femme. Mais bon, les hommes semblent les trouver plus charmante à cause de cet air non émotif. Elle est en très déjà de faire sur surtemps! Vous voulez que je vous conduise à la salle de photo qu'elle occupe, elle et l'équipe?

Krilin fit « Non merci! », quoi que la remerciant pour son aide précieuse. Il se demanda si Pamela était le vrai nom de C-18, et se sentit alors trahit, n'ayant jamais su jusqu'alors le vrai nom de sa femme.

Quand il arriva, il vit toute suite qu'il n'avait pas à lui en vouloir, que sa situation, bien que ça lui rapportait beaucoup d'argent, ne valait pas autant que ça. Il souria, désoler pour les futures victimes de C-18, sachant qu'il ne faudrait encore qu'une minute, sous ses flashs, les ordres de « Tourne toi à gauche! L'autre gauche! Les yeux plus ouverts! Les lèvres plus molles! Non non non, suave, pas mou! Oui, mais le nez, bon sans, baisse ta tête pour qu'on voit mieux ton nez! Et les mains sur les hanches! Pas au même niveau, allons! (ect)».

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver… bien que ça l'aurait amusé de voir ces horribles prétentieux agir avec sa femme comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée.

-Pa… Pamela? appela-t-il, bien que trouvant ridicule d'appeler cette femme, l'ayant appeler tout le temps et toujours, que se soit dans les moments de stress, de colère ou d'amour intense, toujours et rien que « C-18 ».

Tous cessèrent leur fait et geste, sauf C-18, qui semblait ne pas se sentir viser. Il fut soulagé en l'appelant par le seul nom qu'il connaissait pour l'appeler.

-C-18, c'est moi!

Là, sa femme se tourna, et ses yeux s'agrandir en le voyant. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Il en fut à la fois ravie et gêner, surtout qu'il sentait des regards interrogatifs peser lourd sur sa petite personne. Il trouva donc un rapide mensonge afin d'expliquer comment il se faisait qu'il aille appeler la soit disante « Pamela », allant mieux à Miss Anderson que Miss Cyborg.

-Euh… Et ben… Salut, vous autres! Moi, je suis… le… Je suis le chirurgien de Pamela! Ben oui, je lui… Je lui ai fait son nez! C'est le modèle C-18, le tout premier, et le seul! Il sera très bientôt dans les choix dans tous les réfectoires de chirurgie plastique! s'écria-t-il, faisant comme s'il faisait la pub.

Très peu, sur le coup, semblèrent croire à son histoire. Mais à mesure que les secondes passèrent, les photographes, maquilleurs et même gérant de la photo s'approchèrent du modèle, observant et jugeant le nez de la dame.

-… Vous voulez ma photo, ou quoi? s'écria-t-elle, semblant avoir dit soudain le mot magique pour que les flash des appareils la recouvre, l'avale et l'étouffe. Hé! Ça suffit! Poussez-vous! Mon… Mon chirurgien voulait me parler… de mon prochain rendez-vous… pour les oreilles! inventa C-18, forcé un peu de rester dans le sujet central du mensonge de son chéri.

Aussitôt, ces oreilles furent prit en chasse, tous voulant prendre le « avant » pour faire la différence, rendu avec le « après ». Et après avoir affronter la vague monstre de photographe et journaliste curieux d'un chirurgien autant fameux, le couple put se retrouver seul, soufflant. Krilin félécita sa femme de n'avoir pas étrangler quelque.

-Quand je t'ai vu avec tous ces types qui t'ordonnaient de bouger, faire des poses… j'ai eu vraiment peur que tu exploses! Et j'avoue que si toi, tu ne te serais pas fâché… C'est moi qui aurais utilisé de mon savoir de combat! avoua-t-il, ayant été atrocement tendu.

Il n'aimait pas que tout ces gens puissent la voir, la croquer sous tout les angles et même la manipuler comme ça… alors que c'était lui son mari!

Au fond, si elle continuait longtemps ce travail, c'est simple : il lui demanderait le plus gentiment possible si ce ne serait pas possible qu'elle revoit les autres choix de travail, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas partager sa femme chérie avec une foule de photographe et d'admirateurs.

Car même là, dans un parc, il sentait que les hommes observaient sa femme avec envie. Il connaissait bien des hommes qui étaient séduits par les femmes fortes et autoritaires. Et bien qu'il savait que sa femme était indépendante, et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas accrocher par un n'importe qui… elle était fasciné par l'argent, et s'il y avait un riche, beau et jeune célibataire qui serait passer dans sa vie.

-Alors… Tu es jaloux que je fréquentes tout ses hommes, beaux, jeunes et pleins aux as? demanda C-18, aussi stoïquement que possible.

Mais au fond, elle brûlait de désir, souhaitant qu'il l'avoue, et qu'il explique qu'il comprenait maintenant quel calvaire elle avait du vivre, avec ses fréquentations avec une belle et jeune professeure.

-Moi? J… Jaloux? répliqua-t-il, jouant les courroucés, n'osant pas lui avouer qu'il trouvait que c'était quelque chose plus sujet aux femmes qu'aux hommes, avant de déprimer, ne pouvant pas lui mentir sur un sujet touchant autant leur intimité. Ça… Ça se voit tellement?

-Non… Mais je te connais, je sais ce que tu peux penser. Par contre… comme tu sembles le pensée, je ne sais pas le futur, ni tes réactions fassent à certaines situations, surtout si elles ne se sont jamais encore produites, expliqua-t-elle, les yeux tournée vers l'horizon, les bras croisés avec désinvolture, tentant d'amener le sujet de sa propre jalousie.

-… Mais de quoi parles-tu? demanda Krilin, visiblement, ne semblant pas voir le plan de sa femme.

Elle dut prendre une bonne respiration, rougissant encore d'oser penser que son mari pourrait lui être infidèle.

-Et bien… Je me disais qu'en vivant de la jalousie… Tu comprendrais mes sentiments envers cette femme avec qui tu travailles et que tu n'as que des qualités à dire sur elle! expliqua-t-elle, ne voulant surtout pas que ça paresse aussi obsessionnel que ça l'était, pour elle.

-… Quoi? Moi et Miss Habens? Tu… Tu crois vraiment…? commença son petit mari, ne pouvant pas finir, trouvant cela trop absurde.

Mais au moins, il fit attention pour ne pas se moquer de C-18, comprenant alors ses nombreuses sautes d'humeur. Enfin…

-Alors… J'ai bien fait de refuser de visitez son domicile pour l'aider à installé un de ses nouveaux meubles! fit-il, souriant.

-QUOI? Elle t'a vraiment fait ce genre de proposition? demanda brutalement sa femme, enragé à l'idée que se soit une vraie de vrai séductrice, et se vengeant d'avoir laisser son mari se frotter à pareille mégère sur lui, l'agrippant pas son chandail et le secouant comme un prunier.

-Hé! C'était… C'était une farce! Et en plus, la situation que tu trouves difficile va bientôt changer!

-Comment? interrogea C-18, le lâchant, mais sa colère gardant sa même intensité.

-Ça va se concrétiser dans quelques jours! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire! lui expliqua-t-il doucement, souriant, les yeux vers le bas, emplie d'un soupçon de tristesse, les mains rejointes ensemble comme pour dissimuler le tremblement qui le prenait.

La colère de la cyborg descendit tout à coup, comprenant que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Elle se doutait qu'il allait lui en parler à ce moment, mais comprit que pour l'instant, il n'était pas près.

-… Ça ne demeure pas moins que j'ignore si je peux faire confiance en cette dame! Même si elle ne t'a pas encore fait de suggestion louche! répliqua sa femme sur un ton froid.

-Hum… Hé! Je pourrais te la faire rencontrer! Puisque tu as encore beaucoup de travail, je retournerais travailler à la maternelle, et quand tu viendras nous chercher, je te la présenterais! suggéra Krilin, croyant que ça allait régler une fois pour tous les doutes que sa femme portait pour cette étrangère.

Elle demeura craintive. Elle ne voulait pas la rencontrer sur son territoire. Mais en même temps… Valait mieux quelle règle la situation le plus vite possible. Surtout que si elle quittait son emploi, comme elle le pensait, il valait mieux que Krilin aille encore un revenu mensuel.


	13. Chapitre 13: Un midi surprenant

**Une après-midi remplis de surprise!**

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de dîner, Krilin parti vers la maternelle, emportant avec lui ses idées de congés romantiques, et C-18 alla se venger des affreux photographes qui traitaient toutes les filles d'une manière écoeurante.

-Oh, te voilà! Vite, dépêche toi! … Bon, laisse tomber l'enfilage! Voyons simplement ensemble la position que tu dois avoir pour être sur le dessus du magazine. Lève le bras vers nous, l'équipe! Oui, fait comme si tu voulais… oui, exactement comme si tu voulais étouffer quelque. Oui, parfait, les doigts écarquillés! Excellent, ce sourire de tueuse! Magnifique! Magnifique, cette droiture, le rayonnement qui surgit de ta main et… Hein?

Et sur ce, elle lança une puissante attaque de qui, bousillant du même coup le plafond, mur du fond, et biens des casquettes. L'équipe entière demeura figer devant un tel coup magistral, et elle déclara comme un cri de victoire : Je prend ma démission!

Durant ce temps, à la maternelle, Krilin eut un choc. Son remplaçant était déjà là, et était en très de faire la connaissance des enfants. Marron le regardait comme si c'était un héros d'histoire. Oui, fallait l'avouer, il était très beau, et semblait très gentil, mais il n'était pas sensé arriver si tôt!

-Je suis désoler! Je ne le savais pas moi-même! avoua la maîtresse, étant sincère dans ses excuses, se sentant mal pour leur bienfaiteur, ainsi remplacer.

-… Non non… Ça ne fait rien… Ça va seulement précipiter les choses! Bon… Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelques choses, pour les enfants? demanda Krilin, effaçant sa mine déchu pour afficher un sourire désarmant.

-Euh… Il nous faudrait de la colle…, avoua Miss Habens, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il veuille les aider, après cette mauvaise surprise pour lui.

-Ne bouger pas! Je vais aller les chercher toute suite! s'écria-t-il, tout joyeux, avant de se freiner de justesse devant la porte, se retournant, affichant un air content mais quelque peu effrayer. Euh… J'ai dit à la mère de Marron que vous voudriez bien la rencontrée, quand elle viendra chercher notre petite ange. C'est grave?

-Euh… N… Non! avoua Miss Habens, quoi qu'à son tour sonner.

Elle avait cru jusque là qu'il était veuf. À moins qu'ils soient divorcés. Ce qui expliquerait peut être pourquoi il n'avait jamais parler de « la mère de Marron ».

Et donc, la suite se passa très bien, mais semblant trop vite pour tous.

Alors que C-18 se préparait mentalement à faire face à la femme qu'elle avait crainte et détestée seulement à cause de sa proximité envers son mari, que Krilin faisait quelques courses, se demandant comment il annoncerait à sa femme qu'il perdait son emploi, Marron dessinait son nouveau surveillant, lui faisant une belle cape de chevalier, ayant son premier coup de cœur de sa vie.

L'heure fatidique arriva. Celle où C-18 rencontrerait Miss Habens, celle où Krilin devrait expliquer que Marc (Nouveau surveillant) était le nouveau surveillant, et qu'il ne l'était plus, lui, et celle où Marron devrait quitter son héros, ce qui semblait lui briser le cœur.

C-18, après avoir prit une bonne respiration, entra, intimidé par ces lieux inconnus, et dérangés par tous ses marmots. Miss Habens demeura abasourdis en voyant cette femme, ne pouvant pas croire que le si doux et gentil Krilin avait pu avoir un enfant avec un individu aussi froid et sérieux, semblant manquer d'émotivité.

-… Bonjours. Je suis C-18, la mère de Marron, expliqua-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, sans la moindre trace de supériorité.

C'était incrusté dans ses yeux, qui semblait la l'acéré de toute part, que si elle tentait de l'intimider elle, elle n'hésiterait pas à se fâcher.

-Bon… Bonjours, Madame C… 18! Je suis Miss Habens…

-… L'institutrice de ma fille. Je sais. Ma fille m'a parlé de vous. Vous semblez effectivement instruite et compétente. Excusez-moi de mettre fin à la discution mais je voudrais parler avec le surveillant, expliqua-t-elle, ayant plutôt fait un monologue.

-Oui, je suis là! fit Marc, avant de se figer, bloquer par la vision de glace de la cyborg semblant totalement humaine.

-… C'est qui?

-Le… nouveau surveillant! Krilin… voulait changer de cadre de travail, trouvant qu'il était trop proche de sa fille, et que ça pouvait la déranger, expliqua Miss Habens, bien que sentant que ça n'aurait pas du être à elle de faire ses explications.

-Où est Krilin? redemanda C-18, comme si elle était bloqué, que son cerveau ne pouvait pas admettre que son mari ne lui avait pas dit un truc aussi important.

-Hé! Salut tout le monde! J'ai là… colle…, fit Krilin, au début, tout joyeux, avant de se sentir gravement intimider et effrayer par sa femme, le mur derrière elle devenant noir, ayant des flammes sortant de sous ses bottes.

Et quand elle le prit par le collais pour l'amener à sa hauteur de vision, il remarqua que ses yeux semblant presque fatigué était simplement en très de le percer à jour, de le juger, et de l'écraser de tout son long.

-Sa… Salut! Oh… T'as rencontré Marc? demanda Krilin, pour changer son attention de sur lui, se rendant compte par la suite qu'il aggravait son cas.

-On m'a dit que c'était le nouveau surveillant…

-Oh, mais tu sais, j'étais pas si douer que ça! Ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde! Et en plus, tu… Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, à travailler au côté de Marron! Hé hé hé! fit Krilin, comme excuse, mais sachant que ce n'était pas assez pour l'avoir mise à nouveau devant une surprise de cette taille.

« Je te ferais toute les caresses du monde, je te dirais à quelle point je t'aime, mais je t'en pris! Ne te fâche pas ici, pas ici, ni maintenant! » supplia-t-il mentalement.

Le message du passé par son regard suppliant, alors elle le redescendit au sol, et les deux autres adultes et tous les enfants soupirèrent. C-18 se tourna brutalement vers Marron, lui disant brièvement et séchement : On s'en va!

-Oui, maman! fit sa fille, semblant légèrement triste, par contre, de quitter Marc.

Mais le beau sourire qu'il lui adressa, rien qu'à elle, et son signe de la main, lui donna la force de le quitter, pour le retrouver, le lendemain. Krilin fut légèrement jaloux, et quand il s'en alla pour partir avec sa femme et sa fille, la fameux nouveau surveillant l'arrêta ne la saisissant de ses deux épaules, amusé.

-Hé hé hé! Tu viens de perdre ton emploi? Chez nous, il faut fêter ça avec une grande fête! Invite tes copains, mais pas les enfants! Car en soirée, c'est le congé d'enfant! s'exclama Marc, en le faisant tournoyé, l'ayant saisi d'une main et jouant avec Krilin comme avec une poupée.

Le nain n'était pas trop intéressé, mais peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne rentre pas tôt, ce soir là. Marron et Tortue Génial aurait à subir leurs disputes du style : « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? » « J'étais sur le point de te le dire…! » « Et quant est-ce que tu me parlerais de cette institutrice et de toi? » « Mais il n'y a rien entre nous! Fait moi confiance, allons! » « Te faire confiance… Tu voudrais que je te fasse CONFIANCE? Alors que tu ne comprends même pas le sens de ce mot? »

-Euh… Bon, je vais demander à ma femme, et on verra! expliqua-t-il, après s'être renseigner du lieu et l'heure.

Il approcha de C-18, tenant déjà par la main Marron, toutes deux prêtent à partir.

-Marc me propose d'aller avec lui à une petite fête… de renvoie! Ça ne vous dérange pas si j'y vais?

-… Tu vas recevoir un bonis, si tu y vas? demanda sa femme, sans une ponctuation de colère ou de joie dans la voix, mais qu'un éclair passa dans son regard, saisissant tout moment où ils pourraient gagner de l'argent.

-Euh… Certainement! fit Krilin, bien qu'il n'en aille aucune idée.

-O.K.! Vas-y! Mais ne nous reviens pas soul! prévint la cyborg, en levant un doigts accusateur, un lourd regard poser sur sa tête.

-T'en fait pas! Si jamais je bois quoi que se soit, je préviendrais un ami ou demanderait à une personne de me raccompagner! fit le nain, sachant qu'à cause de sa grandeur, il ne tenait pas bien l'alcool.


	14. Chapitre 14: Unaprèsmidi avec surprise

**En soirée!**

C-18 revint seule avec Marron, et cela inquièta Tortue Génial, se demandant si part leur jeu de jalousie, ils ne se soient pas entretuer. Mais il apprit par leur fille qu'il n'était rien de tel!

-Papa va simplement à une fête avec le nouveau surveillant, monsieur Marc! expliqua la gamine, les yeux étincelants en prononçant le nom de son héros.

Tortue Génial, ses yeux observateurs derrière ses lunettes noires, remarqua cela, mais il remarqua aussi l'air déprimé de C-18. Il lui tira les vers du nez d'une manière bien sournoise, et sans qu'elle ne se rende compte elle-même, elle expliqua la surprise qu'elle avait eu.

-Mais la raison de son congédiement était tout à fait claire! souleva le vieux sage, n'ayant jamais travaillé dans le public, mais se doutant que ça ne devait pas être facile, pendant qu'il râpait du fromage. Il a dit il y a quelques jours que son niveau de stresse avait monté, et qu'il devenait presque agressif. Il disait même qu'il commençait à craindre de faire mal aux enfants! Il te la dit, ça, au moins?

-…Oui, il me l'a avouer… Mais je ne pensais pas que ça lui faisait tellement peur, de frapper ces enfants…, répliqua C-18, bien que sachant d'avance que sa réplique ne tenait pas la route, tout en tranchant des carottes.

-Il est très sensible, et le désir de tuer ou de faire du mal n'a jamais été dans sa nature! souleva Tortue Génial, en faisant sauter les pâtes dans la marmite. Il… Il a voulu essayer une nouvelle chose, mais sa vie antérieur devait lui manquer! Il a aussi du réaliser que Marron devenait assez grande pour découvrir le monde toute seule. Et… certainement il voulait passer du temps avec toi!

-… De quoi tu te mêles? s'écria C-18, trouvant qu'il parlait de chose qui ne le regardait pas, le menaçant d'une poêle à frire.

-Holà! Holà! C'est juste que… Quand j'ai vider le panier à pique nique que vous aviez utiliser… J'ai trouver des petites choses… que j'ai laisser là, qui plus est… car c'était certainement dans les plans de Krilin de les utiliser prochainement! fit-il, étouffant un rire malicieux dans quelques toussotements, vérifiant la température des légumes.

Intriguée, la cyborg attendit la fin du souper pour aller voir cette fameuse boîte à - pour découvrir de quoi parlait le vieil homme. Elle sortit avec étonnement des costumes de bain, un lui appartenant, et l'autre étant à Krilin. Elle continua à fouiller, devinant que le plan de son cher mari avait été qu'ils aillent à la plage tout deux.

« … Ohhh… » pensa-t-elle, découvrant ainsi que ce midi, si elle avait pu prendre congé, elle n'aurait pas eu rien un dîner avec son chéri…

… mais un véritable tête à tête entre amoureux.

-… J'aurais du prendre ma démission avant le dîner! dit-elle tout haut.

Elle décida alors que la place de son mari était auprès d'elle, afin qu'ils puissent fêter leurs mutuelles démissions, et pas dans un bar miteux! Car… Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, ce serait à elle, à présent, de trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner d'avoir pris sa démission sans l'en avoir parler, tout comme lui!


	15. Chapitre 15: En soirée

**Dans le bar miteux!**

Le bar n'était pas si miteux que ça! Il était, bien sûr, pas aussi luxueux que dans un véritable casino, mais il avait ce bon vieux côté familial, des plus joyeux. Bien sûr, les gens si sentaient mieux quand ils étaient des habitués de la place! Et c'était pourquoi Krilin, qui était un peu le dindon de la farce, ne se sentait pas trop à son aise.

Pourtant, il se laissa corrompre par les amis de Marc, qui devenait un vrai gentil voyou, loin des regards indiscrets des enfants, et qui était le pire des compétiteurs! Krilin savait que les autres avaient pris plus de bière que lui, qui n'avait pas dépassé deux. Mais déjà, il se sentait déjà tout chaud, comme quand un enfant est fatigué et dit ou fait des emmerdes à cause de ça. C'est un peu ce que fit Krilin, quoi que ne dépassant pas les limites du ridicule.

Il parla de lui, de sa fille, et les autres gars crurent que c'était un pauvre type qui s'était fait abandonner par sa blonde. Ils se moquèrent entre eux de lui, et Krilin entendu leur remarque. Fâché, il voulu leur faire sentir à tous que malgré ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer, il était aimer de sa femme!

Malheureusement, il y avait un Karaoké. Krilin s'en alla pour remplacer le précédent chanteur, engaillardit par l'alcool, figeant ses compères de bouteilles, près à leur en jeter toute la vue, en racontant une histoire chanté par de Claude François, sur l'album D'Alexandrie A Alexandra.

Les gars ne connaissaient pas tous cette musique, et ils crurent qu'il était en très de brailler des faits de sa vie, ce qui n'était pas faux.

Je me lève

Et je te bouscule

Tu ne te réveilles pas

Comme d'habitude!

(En bousculant d'un mouvement d'un bras une table à sa droite et ses occupants, scandaliés.)

Sur toi!

Je remonte le drap.

J'ai peur tu es froid.

Comme d'habitude!

(Là, il prit un manteau traînant sur le sol, et le mettant sur l'homme qu'il avait bousculer, un peu plus tôt.

Ma main

caresse tes cheveux

presque malgré moi

Comme d'habitude!

(Il passa ses doigts dans les poils lustrés du chat de possesseur du bar, ce dernier demeurant bien gravement surpris.)

Mais toi,

tu me tournes le dos

Comme d'habitude!

(Il tourna le dos au public, tremblant des épaules, comme si ça lui faisait beaucoup de peine,)

Et puis

Je m'habille très vite

Je sors de la chambre

Comme d'habitude!

(Il couru pour sortir du bord, et rentra aussitôt, pour revenir au milieu de la scène)

Tout seul

Je bois mon café

Je suis en retard

Comme d'habitude

(Il boit dans le verre d'un client, recrache le martini et observe l'heur, l'air grave.)

Sans bruit

Je quitte la maison

Tout est gris dehors

Comme d'habitude

(Il observa le plafond de tôle, l'air triste et maraboux.)

J'ai froid

Je relève mon col

Comme d'habitude

(Il relève le col de sa veste de cuir)

"Comme d'habitude

Toute la journée

Je vais jouer

à faire semblant

Comme d'habitude

Je vais sourire

Comme d'habitude

Je... vais même rire!

Comme d'habitude

enfin je vais vivre

COMME D'HAAABIIITUUUDE!"

(Il fait comme un pantin, riant d'un coup, souriant, agitant la mains, mais des larmes aux yeux, comme si sa vie était un drame et ses camarades de bouteilles ne purent s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie ou de la pitié à cet homme, si petit soit-il.)

Et puis

Le jour s'en ira

Moi, je reviendrais

Comme d'habitude

(Il marcha, fait semblant de passé un porte.)

Toi,

tu seras sorti

Pas encore rentré

Comme d'habitude!

(Après un mouvement circulaire, il soupir, l'air vraiment triste mais habitué.)

Tout seul

J'irais me coucher

Dans ce grand lit froid

Comme d'habitude!

(Il s'assoit, enlève son manteau et le mettant sur ses jambes, il frissonne, semblant lui manquer quelque chose d'essentiels.

Mes larmes

Je les cacherais

Comme d'habitude!

(Il prend un mouchoir de sa poche et le passa sur ses yeux, vraiment mais vraiment triste.)

Mais comme d'habitude!

Même la nuit!

Je vais jouer

à faire semblant

(Il crie ses paroles, retenant un sanglot, semblant sur le bord du désespoir, avant d'afficher un air surpris, souriant, comme s'il voyait quelque arrivé, se redressant, laissant son manteau au sol.)

Comme d'habitude

tu rentreras

Comme d'habitude

Je t'attendrais

Oui,Comme d'habitude

Tu me sourireas

Comme d'habitude

(Chante-t-il, de plus en plus heureux)

Ohhh

Comme d'habitude

Tu te d'hésabilleras

(Ses yeux pétilles, il rougit, il semble tout chaud.)

comme d'hatitude

Tu te coucheras

(Il regarda vers sa droite, comme si un ange était tombé du ciel)

oui, Comme d'habitude

on s'embrassera

Ooh comme d'habitude

Comme d'habitude

on fera semblant

Oui, comme d'habitude,

on fera…!

-KRILIN! s'égosilla une voix, tout proche du nain, manquant rendre sourd la moitié des gens dans le bar.

Krilin sembla réveiller de sa transe, cessant ces mimes et la musique, se tournant et reconnaissant l'héroïne de sa chanson.

-Ah! Chérie! fit-il, en sautant de l'estrade, tout heureux.

-C'est… C'est sa copine? fit un gars.

-La fille de sa musique…! rajouta Marc, faisant réaliser aux autres que ce petit nain était dans une situation bien plus favorable que la leur.

Ça dérangeait légèrement C-18, que tous ses bozzos imaginent les moments amoureux d'elle et son mari.

-… Cette place est pourrie! Tu viens? s'exclama-t-elle, sans porter d'égard pour le propriétaire du petit commerce, courroucé, mais n'osant pas répliquer devant une femme si dure.

-Ouuui! fit Krilin, semblant flotté sur un nuage, la suivant comme un fan suivrait son idole.


	16. Chapitre 16: Dans la voiture

**Dans la voiture…**

C-18 conduisait, mais était stressé.

-… Tu m'as ridiculisé, tout à l'heure! Gronda-t-elle, repensant encore aux visages stupides de ses hommes, ayant des scènes bien cochon en tête, tout ça à cause de cette chanson.

-Hé! C'est pas si grave! Je n'ai nullement chanté comment on faisait l'amour! répliqua Krilin, bien que se sentant un peu mal d'avoir fait un spectacle de lui plutôt gênant.

Ce qui donna en tête à C-18 l'image sensuelle de son chérie, le regard passionné, scintillant, un micro en main, des néants derrière lui, faisant scintillé son corps humecter de sueur, enlevant ces vêtements en les lançant, expliquant tout ce qu'il ferait à C-18, siii seulement elle était lààà!

Elle freina subitement, manquant foncé dans une autre voiture, surprenant Krilin.

-Ça va pas? demanda-t-il, se rendant compte que sa femme était essoufflé, toute rouge, comme sur le point d'exploser.

Quant à elle, elle était surprise mais surtout furieuse de se laisser déconcentré et envahir par de tels fantasmes!

-Tu vas conduire! Cette petite secousse doit t'avoir déssouler! s'emporta-t-elle.

-D'a… D'accord! fit-il, étonné, commençant à se détacher. Mais il faudrait que tu stationenes pour…

-Laisse faire! répliqua-t-elle, le prenant et le mettant entre ses jambes, son dos collant son ventre, son souffle atteignant le dessus de son crâne.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure position pour conduire, mais vu le désir qu'il conduise et qu'elle ne voulait pas stationner, même semblant vouloir être ainsi, il se mit à la tâche de se concentrer sur la route, malgré la chaleur l'envahissant.

La route était tranquille, et ils rencontrèrent très peu de voiture. À mesure que le temps passait, C-18 semblait elle-même entrer dans un état second, comme si la fatigue, le stress, l'énervement, retombait dans une joie sourde et muette, de se rendre compte qu'au fond, tout allait bien, tout allait retourner à la normale, que rien de grave ne s'était produit, et que le meilleur restait à venir. Elle encercla son cher nain par la taille, sentant son cœur commencé à battre plus fort et plus rapidement.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas, toi et moi…? commença-t-elle, voulant certainement lui rappeler que durant toute la semaine, il s'était montrer trop fatiguer pour les joies de la nuit.

Krilin ne répondit pas, content qu'elle ne lui en veuille plus, mais craignant qu'ils aillent un accident, conduisant sur une route qui, à gauche, était un pic à pente abrupte, et à droite, le vide, séparer par une mince clôture de fer.

-Tu… Tu ne crois pas que ce n'est pas trop le moment pour…? commença-t-il, avant de sentir les mains promeneuses de sa femme soulever et parler sous son chandail son corps, crispé par l'attention qu'il tentait de garder sur la route et la déconcentration que sa femme lui provoquait par ces gestes de séduction.

-Nous pourrions louer une chambre d'un motel…, suggéra-t-elle, baisant doucement le coup chaud de Krilin.

-Ce… Ce serait une idée! fit-il, lui-même n'étant pas contre ce arrêt, se disant qu'ils pourraient toujours appeler là-bas Tortue Génial, lui expliquer qu'ils allaient bien, mais que pour quelques petits… soucis d'ordre d'un couple, ils ne pourraient pas rentrer avant le lendemain, et d'expliquer le tout à Marron et la faire coucher, afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas de soucie inutile.

Mais alors que Krilin pensait à sa fille et que C-18 louait le ciel que cet homme soit le sien, à elle toute seule, une petite voix, venant du siège arrière, paralysa le couple.

-Dites… Qu'est-ce que vous faites, papa et maman? demanda Marron, toute surprise, se demandant si sa mère battait silencieusement son père, mais affichant aussi un air joyeux, content de les surprendre.

Et pour les surprendre, ça les surprit. Tout deux jetèrent leur regard vinrent Marron, et Krilin, en entendant un klaxon, cria et se remit sur sa voie. Après quoi, il interrogea rapidement sa femme, qui elle-même était assez mal à l'aise de l'intrusion soudaine de leur môme.

(J'imagines la scène, personnellement, en entendant seulement leur voix, alors que les spectateurs voiraient seulement le plan de la voiture roulant tranquillement, et subissant quelques secousses quant les occupants se mettrait à crier ou parler fort. Vous pouvez la voir ainsi, ou autrement, selon votre goût!)

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? demanda vivement Krilin, à la fois fâché d'avoir manquer les tuer, tout les trois, et de s'être fait surprendre, lui et sa femme, à se caliner, devant leur enfant encore innocente.

-Et zut… J'ai oublier que je l'avais amener avec moi pour qu'on mange une glace, avoua C-18 sur un timbre sans émotion, n'affichant pas d'autre réaction que de lâcher Krilin, cessant de l'étreindre.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle grognait, furieuse qu'encore une fois, elle n'aille pas pu avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Et ça semblait toujours, en partie, à cause de cette petite fille qui ne comprenait jamais quant est-ce qu'il fallait lâcher ses parents.

-À oui? Elle était bonne, ta glace? demanda Krilin, comme pour faire la discussion avec sa fille, afin de lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt. C'était quoi, la saveur?

-Papa, regarde la route! prévint doucement sa fille, et aussitôt se remit sur la bonne voie.

-Bon sang! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette automobile, à toujours se mettre à gauche? se fâcha un peu Krilin, avant de se rendre compte que c'était son genou qui faisait tourner le volant.

Il était trop serré, avec une passagère dans le dos.

Et puisque Marron commençait à pleurer, n'ayant pas aimer entendre son père crier, il déclara :

-Ah là là! T'en fait pas, Marron! Maman va…, commença-t-il, levant les yeux vers sa chérie, mais voyant bien part son regard haineux qu'elle n'avait pas envie de consoler leur fille. Bon… Papa s'en va te voir! Suffit que je stationnes et…!

-Laisse! répliqua C-18, en le prenant par ses aisselles, le soulevant et le jetant à l'arrière de la voiture.

Avec les chiales de leur gamine, elle ne risquait pas d'avoir des visions de rêve ou d'anticiper ce qu'elle aurait pu vivre avec son mari, puisque tout était gâcher! L'ambiance, cette aura parfaite, même l'envie s'était enfui. Et alors que Krilin, au début un peu ébeinté, se sentant vraiment pris comme une poupée, à force de se faire déplacer de cette façon, consola avec toute la patience du monde et la gentillesse possible Marron, elle grinça des dents, allant presque jusqu'à souhaiter que leur fille n'aille jamais vu le jour.

Aussitôt, un camion avec un conducteur fou de la vitesse arriva dans le tournant, sur l'autre voie. C-18 n'eut pas le temps de freiner alors que le camion occupait les deux voies en ayant pris ce tournant trop serrer.

Après quoi, C-17 sortit de son camion, courut à la petite voiture, à moitié applati sur son pare-choc, et vit sur l'herbe sa nièce, avec son papa la tenant dans ses bras, tout deux avaient été projeté à l'extérieur de la voiture. Marron allait bien, elle pleurait. Krilin semblait avoir perdu connaissance, mais il n'avait pas de blessure bien grave. Son corps résistant avec résister aux morceaux de verre ainsi qu'au choc. Ce fut quand le conducteur fou de la vitesse s'approcha de la voiture qu'il vit un spectacle bien plus affreux.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Après le crash

Après le Crash

Krilin se réveilla doucement, se faisant appeler par une petite voix venant du sol.

-Papa? Papa?

Il rouvit les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il était sur un siège, dans une salle d'attente d'un hôpital. Il baissa les yeux vers sa fille, et lui sourit.

-Tu vas bien, ma puce? demanda-t-il, la prenant dans ces bras.

-Maman… Maman…! fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en pointant le sas qui menait aux urgences.

Aussitôt, une horrible crainte titilla Krilin, lui faisant des nœuds dans le ventre, augmentant sa température et lui faisant manquer de voix. Mais il ravala avec difficulté sa salive, trouvant la force et l'énergie de demandant à sa fille chérie :

-Ta… Ta maman a passé par cette porte?

Aussitôt, il reçut la description d'un enfant de la pré maternelle, qui lui expliquait, dans une traduction d'un votre auteure préférée, que la jeune femme avait passé sur un brancard, avec celui qui les avait frapper, nulle autre que l'oncle de la petite. Elle raconta aussi qu'elle avait peur que sa maman ni sorte par, parce qu'elle n'avait plus l'air d'être capable de marcher.

-Et pourquoi ça? demanda Krilin, ne trouvant pas grand-chose pour la soulager que de la bercer.

-Elle… Ses jambes… à l'envers! dit-elle, avant de fondre en larme, tremblante de frayeur à cette image.

-Hein? fit son papa, ne réussissant pas à décoder cela.

-Elle veut dire que les jambes de C-18 se sont pliées dans le mauvais sens, à cause du choc et de la pression du métal sur ces membres! expliqua C-17, assis sur le siège qui était en arrière de celui de Krilin.

Le mari ne se tourna pas, choqué par une telle vision. Il voulait aussi surtout ne pas, à nouveau, se disputer avec son beau-frère. Cette événement devait lui aussi lui faire bien de la peine. Mais il dit ce qu'il pensait toute suite, espérant que C-17 puisse l'aider.

-C-18 déteste les hôpitaux.

-T'en fait pas! Je vous ai amener à celui qui a traité sa grossesse. Ils la connaissent… Ils sont peut-être même les seuls à pouvoir l'aider, expliqua le cyborg, ses poings aggripant le tissus de ses pantalons, au niveau des genoux, stressant plus qu'il ne le paressait.

Krilin attendit donc, laissant Marron dormit tantôt dans ses bras, tantôt dans ceux de son oncle. Enfin, un médecin appela les membres de la famille d'une certaine C-18. C017 et Krilin se levèrent, le grand tenant la petite du nain, qui elle était endormis. Ils se dévisagèrent avant d'aller voir le docteur, qui les mena à son bureau.

-Bon. Je veux simplement vous rassurer, elle n'a plus rien! Grace à ces membres artificiels, il fut très facile de remettre ses jambes en bon état. expliqua le docteur, en s'assoyant derrière son bureau, mais étant bien grave, comme s'il y avait un problème encore plus grave que ces jambes. Mais par contre… nous avons remarqué, avec un psychologue, un grave problème en elle…

-Et quoi donc? demanda C-17, se doutant que ça avait rapport avec son mari, encore!

-Nous avons perçu le symptôme de jalousie 15! expliqua le médecin, perdant les deux membres.

-Jalouse? Mais elle ne peut pas être jalouse de d'autres personnes! répliqua Krilin, surtout que maintenant, elle savait qu'il n'était pas intéressé par la maîtresse de leur fille.

-Est-elle jalouse de l'attention que porte son mari pour tout le monde… sauf elle? demanda C-17, touchant au bobo du problème.

-Presque…! Si j'ai bien compris, elle serait jalouse de sa fille… la petite mademoiselle là, si je ne m'abuse! expliqua le docteur, charmer par la gamine.

-QUOI? Mais c'est à en perdre la tête! répliqua Krilin, trouvant ça grotesque.

-Elle a eu comme message, ces derniers temps, que vous vous souciez plus de sa fille qu'elle…! expliqua le médecin, tentant de le calmer alors que le nain frappait sur le bureau une ou deux fois.

-C'est n'importe quoi! Je me soucis d'elle! Mais elle doit comprendre que puisqu'elle se fiche de notre fille, il faut bien que je prenne la place qu'elle ne donne pas à Marron!

-Peut-être que c'est que tu ne lui en laisses pas la chance! répliqua C-17, furieux.

Les deux hommes s'éclatèrent du regard, ayant des étincelles dans l'air, alors qu'une voix légèrement tannée les arrêta.

-Ça suffit, vous deux! Dire que vous êtes sensé être frères! … par l'union de moi et Krilin, bien sûr! se rattrapa C-18, ayant son haut habituel, mais portant à présent des shorts, son pantalon ayant été légèrement raccourcis, à la suite de son accident.

-Chéri! fit Krilin, les yeux scintillants.

-M… Maman? fit Marron, se réveilla, avant de s'agiter dans les bras de son oncle.

Ce dernier la laissa au sol, et la petite fille cria « Maman! », encore toute chavirée de la peur qu'elle avait eu pour celle-ci, se jetant contre sa jambe. L'androïde n'était pas habituer à ce genre de démonstration d'émotion, mais elle la prit dans ses bras, souriante, sentant depuis très longtemps cette petite boule de vie et de chaleur, cette être vivant qui était sortie de ces entrailles.

-Ça va, Marron. Je n'ai rien. Cesse de pleurer, ma chérie, lui demanda-t-elle doucement, lui essuyant les yeux du renvers d'un doigts. Écoute. Il est tard. Nous allons retourner à la maison, et tu feras un gros somme. Demain, je t'emmènerais à la garderie, c'est d'accord?

-Vrai? Tu vas m'y amener? demanda Marron, toute contente, sa mère hochant la tête. Tu voudras bien que je te présentes à mes camarades?

Là, C-18 répliqua simplement qu'elles verraient ça demain, n'ayant pas trop envie de devoir se faire présenter à des tas de mômes boutonneux. Son frère vint à côté d'elle, alors que Marron se rendormait tranquillement, lui tapant doucement l'épaule!

-Hé! Sans rancune! s'écria-t-il, s'en allant pour ensuite partir, mais C-18, après quelques menaces non-voilés, lui fit promettre de rembourser leurs voitures démolies.

-Et je veux un modèle de luxe, tu entends? s'écria-t-elle, alors que Krilin la traînait à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, élan un taxi. Hé, mais que fais-tu, toi? On peut rentrer en volant!

-… Ouais, tu as raison! avoua Krilin, mais pensant surtout que c'était à cause qu'il faudrait payer que le taxi n'était pas une bonne idée, pour sa femme.

Ils retournèrent à la maison de Tortue Génial, alors que ce dernier se rongeait les sangs en les attendant.

… C'est pour ça qu'ils le trouvèrent, endormi devant une émission feuilleton avec des filles sexy comme persos principales.

-Il ne changera jamais! commenta Krilin, allant aider sa femme pour coucher Marron.

**Vendredi : Un matin sans travail, sans stress…, le rêve!**

Marron avait parut toute excité, s'imaginant la tête de ses camarades, en voyant cette grande dame l'accompagné.

« Ils ne diront plus que je serais toute petite, quand je serais grande! » pensa-t-elle.

Elle fut très contente que son père aille le temps de lui faire un lunch, car elle préférait les siens qu'à ceux de sa maman. Krilin leur fit signe de la main, alors qu'elles partaient dans la vieille van de Tortue Génial.

-… Et maintenant que tu n'as plus d'emploi, que vas-tu faire? demanda Tortue Génial, s'attendant, en soupirant, à se faire demander de l'entraîner.

-Je m'en vais préparer une belle sortie avec ma femme, et nous ferons ce qu'on n'a pas pu faire depuis des jours! expliqua Krilin, tout souriant, en refaisant un panier à

et y mettant tout ce qu'ils auraient besoins pour aller à la plage : Des costumes de bain, des serviettes, de la crème solaire, des jus, de l'eau, des lunettes de soleil, un fresby… et d'autres petits trucs!

En voyant son panier, il se rendit compte que ça avait l'air plus d'une sortie familial qu'une sortie en couple. Il préféra enlever le fresby, se doutant que C-18 ne voudrait pas jouer à ça.

Quand elle revient, peiner d'avoir du se faire présenter aux petits camarades de Marron, elle fut étonner de revoir le panier à pic-nic sortit, et Krilin habillé comme en tenue de vacance.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il venait tout proche d'elle, un grand sourire sur le visage, mais les rougeurs sur les joues semblant signifier sa timidité.

-Les études des enfants, c'est le temps de vacance des parents! commenta Krilin, tout joyeux.

« Enfin, il a compris ça! » pensa-t-elle, soupirant d'aise, avant qu'il ne la prenne par la main et qu'il l'amène à leur chambre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Tu ne vas pas porter ça, quand on va aller à la plage? demanda-t-il, lui faisant en même temps la surprise.

-Ohhh… Allez à la plage… avec un pique-nique? demanda-t-elle, commençant à comprendre pourquoi il avait été tout rouge.

Il ne savait pas encore que rien que cette idée l'enchantait.

-Mais oui!... Ça ne te tente pas? questionna-t-il, son niveau de joie baissant sous la crainte d'un refus.

Elle se pencha et lui dit, leur nez se touchant presque :

-Ça me ferait… un grand plaisir!

Et ainsi donc, ils partirent à la plage, et vécurent d'autres doux et beaux moments. Bien sûr, ils continuèrent de s'impliquer dans la vie de Marron, mais à mesure qu'elle grandissait, son papa comprit qu'elle demandait moins d'aide et surtout d'être guidé.

Et ils vécurent une vie bien heureuse, quoi que déranger par Boo, Baby, Super C-17 et autres…! Mais tout alla bien, malgré tout!

Et l'oncle, quand il n'était pas contrôler par Docteur Mu, dans la série GT, était sympa et attentionné… quand il ne bousillait pas leur voiture avec son camion…!

Et donc… vie heureuse… fin heureuse… que peut-on dire que plus? Au oui!

Fin


End file.
